星の十字 Hoshina no Kurosu
by MisoHime
Summary: Modern-Day Romeo & Juliet: She wasn't going to let him get in the way of her spotlight, of her role as an actress, even if he was her most hated enemy, even if he was Romeo and she - Juliet, even if she has to risk falling in love, even if she already was falling for him - The fine line between love & hate has never been so thin.
1. Step To The Stage

Volit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Stickie Note;<strong>

Hello, hello. I know it's been awhile since I've uploaded. I appretiate all of the reviews that I've gotten for my 1st 1xshot and for "Guilty & Innocent". It's really my fault that I haven't updated in awhile. My mind's having a blockade. Anyway, I got the idea for this story after going through my bookshelf - and one of the books gave me a outline for the plot. I hope you enjoy it and pleaseeee **REVIEW** :]

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. And the inspired book for this story isn't mine either~

_PS. It's 1:10 a.m. here in my time zone. This means that it's 9th of June and therefore, it is Itachi-kun's birthday! Happy Birthday, Itachi-kun~ forever will be my handsome bishie._

* * *

><p>◊▫ 星の十字 ▫◊<p>

Hoshina no Kurosu

Ichi

舞台に踏んでください.

Suteppu no Burei(na)

* * *

><p>Pink hair shuffled as slim fingers combed through it lightly. A pale, petite figure slowly yawned, one hand raised to cover her mouth as she lightly slipped into a nap, small ear buds drowned out the noisy English class with music. 16 year old Sakura Haruno couldn't be any more bored, English Literature had always been one of her least favorite classes. Her teacher – Mrs. Kurenai Sarutobi – never showed up on time due to her "meetings" with Mr. Sarutobi. That left the job of keeping the restless class quiet to the Class President, Hyugga Hinata.<p>

Short, small, timid Hinata frantically waved her hands up in the air, trying to catch the attention of the class. As if she was invisible, nobody stopped talking.

"P-p-please! Keep y-your v-voices d-own!" Hinata stammered in a tiny voice.

Sakura sighed as she observed the young girl. She was smart, and also a year younger but she would never be able to settle the echoing noises of the class. Glancing slightly to the right, Sakura saw the numbers 10:15 a.m. on the classroom's digital clock. She yawned again and pulled out her headphones, shoving them into her bag along with her unused books.

Just as the last bell of the hour was about to strike, the young Mrs. Kurenai decided to make an appearance. Her hair fell into thick, black waves, a bit too tumbled-looking than natural – red lipstick slightly smeared and swollen. Her red and white wrap dress fit her tall figure, a Literature book and a couple of loose papers in her left hand. The young Hyugga looked so relieved their teacher had finally arrived.

"Class, just before you go, I would like to inform you of a play that the English department has decided to do." She said in a scratchy voice, no doubt due to all the "mouth action" she had with the school's Mathematics teacher/husband, Asuma.

Sakura's eyes flickered to the front of the class – who were now all murmuring instead of chattering. '_This is what I'm talking about! Finally, something that's interesting.'_ The young pinkette thought.

"This year's play will be about 'Romeo & Juliet' '' Kurenai continues "I hope to be able to see you all there"

Sakura hears the boy two desks away from her mutter to his friend something along the lines of: "That is, if you even show up yourself, Ms. Kurenai."

"**Mr.** Suigetsu Hozuki" Kurenai voices "may you repeat?"

"No ma'am…" he murmurs, not meeting the teacher's maroon eyes.

Sakura rolls her eyes but wonders about what the teacher just said. A play… a play of Romeo & Juliet. She couldn't help but feel giddy with excitement. Ever since she was a little toddler, Sakura knew she was born to be on stage. And that one day she would be next to all her favorite actors and actresses, this could be her big break. Not to mention that 'Romeo & Juliet' was one of her secret obsessions. Sure, when she was little she couldn't understand any of the language, but she could still speak every verse by heart at the age of 6.

"Ms. Anko and I will be hosting auditions for the roles next Tuesday in the Auditorium" Kurenai finishes, but the bell had rung not too long ago and majority of the class were already gone.

The rose maiden stood up slowly, slinging her faded green messenger bag on her right shoulder before walking to the door.

Before exiting, she glanced to her teacher and nodded once. "I'll be there."

A red-chapped lip tilts slightly to give a small smile before replying. "Well then, best of luck."

Without another word, Sakura strides out of the classroom, blinking at the empty hallway and the sight of her long-time best friend, Sai. He gives her one of his "fake" smiles as Sakura sauntered up to him, tattered jeans lightly touching the ground and long, black trench coat – which she always wears - floating behind.

"Talking to teachers? I thought that was illegal in your terms?" He asks as they walked down the corridor.

The rosette shrugs "Rules were meant to be broken."

"Even your rules, Ugly?"

Pink lips twitched the slightest, after all these years, Sai still remained the same – secretively witty, artistic, easy-going and unreadable. Back when they were kids, both of them would always spend their time watching movies, hanging out by sceneries while Sai sketched, eating ice cream and drinking cold lemonade till they got stomach aches. But that was before the hormones started to kick in and Sakura realized that Sai was a boy, and that girls liked boys. That was also the time when Sai realized that he liked boys too. Which seemed like a pity to Sakura as he was definitely good looking. However, nothing could change the fact that Sai was _indeed_, gay.

"So what's the occasion?" Sai questions, fiddling with his sketchbook absentmindedly. "Or did you want to ask Mrs. Make-out-with-my-husband which kind of condoms was recommended during your first time?"

Sakura gave him a playful punch on the shoulder with her "super-human strength". "There's a play. A real good one. And I'm looking forward to showing some real talent."

Sai nodded and stopped in front of a door. He gave her one last wave before ducking into the door and into his next class.

Sakura smiled at his wake and continued to walk down to the cafeteria to get something to drink before heading to Calculus. A sudden thought popped into her mind: '_There are a few others who could get the part as Juliet too… There's Karin and Ami – ugh – drama queens… Tayuya and Tsuchi Kin.'_

"You look deep in thought, my Blossom." A husky voice says. "Thinking about what you'll wear when you go out with me this Friday to watch my gig?"

Sakura mentally sighed, that voice was unmistakable. That was the voice of Itachi Uchiha.

This man was the notorious playboy senior that was famed to have slept with every female in the school. It was pretty believable since he had the looks of Adonis, charms to swoon for and the smarts of the World's Biggest Encyclopedia. However, he was also extremely persistent. He never stopped chasing his target until he could hook em' and reel em' in. He was also the elder brother of Uchiha Sasuke.

One word of that name could set Sakura blazing like a torch. She hated the younger Uchiha as if he was a deadly nightshade, as if he was the knife that was to be staked though her.

'_That man – no, boy – is pure toxic'_ Sakura thought bitterly '_and his brother is a pompous stalker.'_

But more on that later.

Sakura picked up her pace, trying to get away from the elder Uchiha as fast as possible, but his long, muscular legs managed to match her strides without difficulty.

"Actually, I'm planning about what I'm going to be wearing when I stay home this Friday… without **you.**" She commented, not meeting his blood red pupils. "Get a clue, Uchiha Itachi; I won't be going out with you this Friday, next Friday, or any Friday for the rest of my life."

"Babe, you saying my name gets me all hot." Itachi smoothly replied, ignoring the main message. "But eventually, you will. Until next time, my Blossom." With precision, Itachi shuffled on his heel and strides off to the senior block of the building, catching various lustful looks from the rest of the females still wandering the halls.

Sakura quietly walked her way, ranging silently in fury. But reminded herself that and actress must always contain her composure. And she wasn't going to let flirtatious attacks from Uchiha Itachi rain on her parade. Nor was she going to allow the over-inflated-ego of another Uchiha get in her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Stickie Note;<strong>

Sooo, how is it? By the way, I know that Itachi (-Insert Fangirlish scream-) is OC and he does make an appearance before Sasuke but Sasuke **is **and **will be** the main male protagonist of this story. You'll just have to wait till he shows up. (Which'll be soon)

Anywayyy...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

_Or else..._

_I won't post up the next chapter. :_


	2. The Blinding Light

Volit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Yellow legal Pad; <strong>

My god, i am the worst. How long has it been since I updated... anything? Well, just to let you know, I was dying to but I couldn't. You see, for the past 2 weeks, I've been having my Final Year Exams. Yeah, So today, around 1:34 p.m. (+8:00 GMT) was the end of my last exam. Anywhoo, it's going to be atleast a month holiday (It's really short) before my next year. So here's the next chapter, it's going to get more interesting - I hope. Anyway, I didn't get any reviews, and that's rather sad. But I guess you can't review on a story that only had one chapter posted up and a boring start, huh? Stay tuned.

Disclaimer;Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. And the inspired book for this story isn't mine either~

* * *

><p>◊▫ 星の十字 ▫◊<p>

Hoshina no Kurosu

Ni

目をくらますスポットライト

Mounmoku no Hikari

* * *

><p>Days passed till it was finally the day of the Auditions, Sakura stood with the rest of the girls backstage, awaiting their turn. Sakura looked around at the other hopefuls, at their slightly pale faces and sweating palms – she could practically hear their racing pulses echoing in the confined space. But she was calm, cool, collected. Sakura let a small smile show on her face, her palms, dry, pulse normal and script of soliloquy memorized as if she had thought of it herself. Excitement washed over her as the previous girl finishes her small scene, stumbling off the stage, face literally soaked in cold sweat.<p>

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno?" Mrs. Kurenai calls out.

Sakura brushes past the others and onto the bright lights of the stage. Sake doesn't blink in the sudden exposure to the light; she walks confidently straight into the middle of the stage and stands expressionless, waiting for one of the two English teachers to speak. The other English teacher, Ms. Anko Mitarashi, leans forward from the desk in the front of the stage, clipboard in hand.

"So, Sakura, what have you prepared for us?" Ms. Anko asks.

Sakura gives a small smile and walks forward, handing them a small photocopy of her script to her and Mrs. Kurenai.

"Act Three, Scene Two: Juliet's soliloquy."

Ms. Anko looks over at the paper and nods. "Go ahead."

Sakura walks back to the centre of the stage and takes a deep breath. Someone hidden in the darkness of the stage whistles loudly and Sakura bites back a smile. Sai always has to show off at the most inappropriate moments. But she doesn't let it interfere for now, taking a deep breath, she looks up and suddenly feel the emotion of the one of the most legendary martyrs for love in history flow through her veins. Leaving all else behind, Sakura starts to speak.

"**Gallop apace, you fiery-footed steeds,"**

_Wanting and wanting the night to come faster._

"**Towards Phoebus' lodging; such a waggoner, as Phaethon would whip you to the west."**

_Praying to the gods to help you in your lust._

"**And bring in cloudy night immediately,"**

_Make sure he finds you in secret, making sure he is unseen._

"**Spread thy close curtain, love-performing night,"**

_So that no one knows tonight's the night you'll go all the way._

"**That runaway's eyes may wink and Romeo. Leap to these arms, untalked of and unseen…"**

The soliloquy flowerd and rolled of Sakura's tongue, her voice both soft and urgent. It was as if Juliet's words had come straight out of her heart – so full of love and urgency. As Sakura continued to recite the remaining words of her piece, the girls at the backstage – awaiting their turns while rehearsing their lines – stood with their mouths agape, staring at her with a look of jealousy and awe.

Oblivious to everyone's reactions, and completely involved in the passage, Sakura finally reaches the closing lines to her audition.

"**And she brings news; and every tongue that speaks"**

_But Romeo's name speaks heavenly eloquence._

The room is silent. The young Pinkette finally returns to her own self, looking up at Mrs. Kurenai and Ms. Anko. Everyone else is frozen still as she patiently await for the silence to be shattered. And a heartbeat later, the room erupts into a circle of appraising applause. In the background, Sai gives in his celebratory whistle over the ringing of claps and Sakura finally breaks into a large smile that she can't hold back anymore.

Slowly, Ms. Anko walks onto the stage and strides over to Sakura, offering her hand, she shook Sakura's and leaned in.

"**Well done, Juliet."**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I hope that was better than the first chapter. I would love to read some of your feedback. please make me happy and...<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

><p><em>Side notes: The Italic sentances below the bold soliloquy of Sakura's are the modernised version of Shakespeare's meanings. Let's just hope that you guys can understand it... :l<em>


	3. The Coffee Shop

Volit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Crumpled Piece of Paper;<strong>

Oh hoh hoh! It's a new chapter! And I happen to know that not many people are reading this story... That's rather sad. But none the less. To those who actually bothered to read it. Thank you so much. I actually will be writing more as I've got insomnia these days. I would love to hear some feedback as I said but I'm not getting any right now.

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. And the inspired book for this story isn't mine either~

* * *

><p>◊▫ 星の十字 ▫◊<p>

Hoshina no Kurosu

San

コーヒーショップ

Kōhīshoppu

* * *

><p>The day after the auditions, Sakura wakes up smiling – which is unusual for a Wednesday considering that there is no Drama classes and an hour of algebra is in schedule to kick start the morning. She looks around her room, the deep red walls are covered with all of the most famous actors known to man. Countless pasted on the walls till it was difficult to see the colour of vermillion hidden underneath.<p>

Sakura's face breaks out with a grin before throwing the covers back over her head and curling into a ball under the sheets, grinning like a mad man – eyes shut tight in excitement.

_I can't wait for school!_

Suddenly, her eyes slip open.

_Did I just think that?_

Laughing to herself quietly, she unfurls herself, pushing the duvet off. The clock on her nightstand read 7:28 a.m. And just as the digital numbers turn to "7:30", Sakura's doorbell chimes.

A small smile is plastered onto Sakura's face as she pads down the stairs in her soft pajamas, flinging the door open and smiling at the person standing there.

"You know that you can just come in. Every school day morning for the past four years you've been here for breakfast at _exactly_ 7:30 a.m. Why should you ring the doorbell? You know that the spare key is in the potted plant and I know that the only person going to be here is you." Sakura recites, in memory.

Sai strides past Sakura, moving to the kitchen with the rosette trailing behind, stretching and yawning in the process.

Sitting down on one of the tall barstools, Sakura watches lazily as Sai wanders over to the silver fridge and pulls out the carton of orange juice. Then sauntering over to the cupboard to take out two glasses and pacing it in front of Sakura. He smiles his special "fake" smile and repeats the phrase he says to her every day:

"But, Ms. Haruno, the thing is – if I didn't ring the doorbell, your dear mother would have a heart attack to see me making myself at home."

The pinkette nods back in reply, before pouring out the orange juice in both cups and taking a sip out of hers.

Just then, footsteps settles into their ears as Sakura's mother strides into the kitchen, dressed in a well-cut suit that flatters her slim body. Behind her walks in Sakura's father, smiling warmly at Sakura and Sai.

Sakura's mother pours herself a cup of black coffee while her father looks out from the fridge. "Koishii[1], don't forget our plans for tomorrow, we've got to attend that benefit… thing." He says, while waving his hand in a gesture.

Sakura's mother – Kumiko[2] – gulped down her coffee and hesitantly set it down into the metal sink before turning to face the back of her lover.

"About that…there is one more thing you should know, Takumi[3]…"

"Hmm..?" He asks, half-mindedly.

"I was talking to the girls at the fundraiser the other day and they said that… the Uchiha's will be attending."

Takumi's back stiffens instantly, his back slowly straightens and the morning smile that was once there two minutes ago has vanished. Then, without taking in a breath, he speaks one word with his icy tone – which says it all.

"Uchiha?"

Sakura's mother bites her lips tenderly before answering. "Yes… Fugaku[4] and Mikoto[5] will be there…"

* * *

><p>A while after the morning dispute, Sakura and Sai finally reaches their regular coffee shop – which they visit almost every morning.<p>

"Chocolate Mocha?" Sai asks before heading over to the till.

The rose haired girls flashes him a smile before she winds her way through the early-morning, caffine addicted crowd to the only free table at the back. But before she can reach the table, a hand from one of the booths pulls her back.

Sakura twists her body to come face to face with Karin – the model beauty of the school and amazing actress. Her flame red hair is styled to its usual, one side choppy and frizzled out of its layers as usual with gel and the other side sleeked down. Behind her was her circle of friends, who were secretly trying to catch every word of Sakura's conversation.

Hiding away any feelings of annoyance, Sakura looks at Karin with a neutral face. "Hello."

Karin laughs loudly and flips her hair over her shoulder "Oh don't be so formal, Sakura! We're friends!"

_Now that's just rubbish._ Sakura can't help but think

Karin continues, ignoring Sakura's uncomfort. "You were great yesterday, you know? Congratulations with getting the part of Juliet!"

Behind the fake joy in Karin's eyes, Sakura could see the flash of envy. Sakura smiles casually before replying. "Thanks. Uh… So I should go. Sai is probably-"

"What did you think about Romeo?" Karin suddenly blurts out. Her expression is of a mixture of concern, satisfaction and sadistic joy.

Sakura inwardly frowns, Karin's expression had stirred thoughts of uncertainty and suspicion. But before the young rose maiden could reply, Sai shoves a cup of Chocolate Mocha into her hands.

"Oh hello, dolls, please excuse us." He says, grabbing Sakura's elbow and steering her through the crowd and to the back table.

Sakura frowns and settles down into the seat before staring at Sai with a _what-haven't-you-told-me_ look.

The black-haired make sighs before replying "Sorry Ugly, but I've actually been hoping that you wouldn't find out or else you'll just flip out."

"**Sai.**" Sakura's tone is suddenly changed to demanding. Sai secretly gulps the fear in his through as he eyed her grinding her teeth together in irritation. It was as clear as day that Sakura had a raging temper.

"**Sai. **Who is playing Romeo." She tests.

Sai's dark eyes turn to look at his mug of cappuccino. "Maybe it was best if I told you in private." He says quietly.

"**Well?**"

"You're… not going to like it…"

"**Just spit it out!**"

"But…"

"**Just tell **_**me**_**!**"

Sai then lets out a incoherent mutter the slurs his words together. Sakura blinks and her gaze is turned into a confused one. "What?" She asks again.

And then Sai repeated the phrase in a voice that is barely audible above the bustling noise of the caffeine shop.

"_Sasuke Uchiha is playing Romeo."_

And Sakura stops breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Crumpled Piece of Paper: <strong>

Yeah... I know I left it as a clift hanger. But I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks if you're reading this story!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

><p><em>Side notes;<em>

i) "Koishii" - This is a japanese phrase to address your "Dear" or "Love"/"Sweetheart" (Eg. What you call your lover)

ii) "Kumiko" - 久美子 - _久 (ku)_ "long time", _美 (mi)_ "beautiful" and _子 (ko)_ "child" - Just a substitute name for Sakura's Mother.

iii) "Takumi" - 匠, 巧, 拓海, 拓実 - _匠_ "artisan" or _巧_ "skilled" - Just a substitute name for Sakura's Father.

iv) "Fugaku" - Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Itachi's father's real name (valid in anime/manga)

vi) "Mikoto" - Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Itachi's mother's real name (valid in anime/manga)


	4. My Enemy, Uchiha Sasuke

Volit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Tissue Paper;<strong>

I started playing this game, maybe soem of you have heard of it. It's called 'Osu!'. It's a clicking kinda rhythm game and I suck at it. but eh... I'll get better... i hope.

I only got one review. Uh... just asking. Is this story that bad? I know I just got started and I'm really trying to get it going but... if it's that bad maybe I should stop? Anyway, I have to thank:

- **kumikoX3chan** : My only reviewer! Aww! Thank you so much for taking the effort to write a review, Even though it was a short one, you really made me happy~ Haha, yeah, a coincident that Sakura's mom's name is the same as yours. Anyway, thank you for reading. 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. And the inspired book for this story isn't mine either~

* * *

><p>◊▫ 星の十字 ▫◊<p>

Hoshina no Kurosu

Yon

私の敵,サスケ

Watashi wa Teki, Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

><p>Sakura hadn't spoken a word since Sai had told her about Sasuke Uchiha playing Romeo. The female had been too afraid that if she were to open her mouth, she would release every single one of the colorful words in the "Big bad book of Cussing" that would put a sailor to shame.<p>

Sakura thought long and hard, infuriated by Mrs. Kurenai and Ms. Anko's decisions.

_Why did they cast thin? He's a complete and utter jerk. He can't act. And he'll look like a fucking idiot in Romeo-styled clothes. He won't even take this seriously either!_

Any normal student could visibly see the fumes released from Sakura's nostrils, her hands clamped on the wooden desk – which was suspiciously starting to fracture and bend – and auras of loathing radiating off her.

Sakura took a deep gulp of breath, and looked around her current surroundings. It was the English classroom that belonged to Kakashi Hatake. Who was rumored to be "fooling around" with Ms. Anko lately. This classroom held many memories. One of them was the meeting of Sakura and Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>A young girls with Maiden Pink hair shyly walked into the classroom, looking around, she didn't recognize anyone. Sai had left to find his own classroom some time ago – which, to her disappointment, wasn't the same – leaving her abandoned in the sea of people who were strangers to her.<em>

_Sakura chose the seat at the front of the classroom, furthest away from the rest of the people. She had been innocently minding her own business when she felt a __**smack!**__ on the back of her head. Irritated by the sharp pain, the Pink-head twirled around to see who had hit her. She spotted a crumpled piece of paper, attached with a rather heavy, metal sharpener on the floor. Sakura leaned down to pick it up while glancing around to room._

_Her eyes met a beautiful boy, possibly the most beautiful one she'd ever seen, glaring at her. He had dark, black hair and similar midnight eyes and pale, peachy skin. He was sitting at the back of the classroom, a prominent frown on his face , sitting with some other boys._

_Scowling, Sakura turned to the front again, unlatching the note in her hands. In elegant, boy writing, it had said:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tough Luck, Haruno. If you're anything like your old man, you better watch your back. Because I'll be firing stuff at it.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>With a sneer on her face, Sakura scribbled furiously onto the note, and looked around the classroom for a heavy object. She picked up the teacher's paperweight and smirked lightly, Tying the crumpled note onto it, she turned around.<em>

_The unknown boy looked at her and smirked arrogantly, then turned back to talking to his friends, ignoring her completely._

_Anger flared dangerously inside, her grip on the object tightened before she pulled an arm back and threw the object as hard as she could towards the boy._

_It hit him on the forehead, and he let out a sharp hiss of pain. There were gasps all around the room as everyone's eyes turned onto her. Sakura didn't have any time to react before the teacher – Mr. Hatake – walked in, with a book in his hands. He looked at the shocked classroom, then at Sasuke and then at Sakura – whose hands were locked in a position that one would have before firing something._

_Trouble was written all over her face._

* * *

><p>Ever since then, everybody knew that Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were <strong>not<strong> to be mixed with.

_Ms. Anko should've known better!_ Sakura silently hissed.

While Sakura was silently cussing Uchiha Sasuke out, people had started to gradually fill in the classroom. And then, who but Uchiha Sasuke himself saunters into the class with his other action man friends tailed behind. All the girls in the classroom, started to gasp and squeal at the young teen. His ebony locks still shaped and spiked, his sharp eyes piercing and his marble body sculptured to resemble a human-god.

But Sasuke paid no heed to the call of his fangirls. Instead, his eyes immediately searched for the annoying muss of pink hair.

_Found you._ He thought as he smirked arrogantly and strolled over to Sakura's desk.

Pissed off and not in the mood to deal with "Captain Jackass" himself, Sakura shoved her folder into her messenger bag, ready to bolt for the door.

A pair of strong, perfectly carved arms slam onto her desk at the last minute – on her bag strap, freezing Sakura's movement for a second.

The classroom was silent now, all observing what was to occur between the obvious rivals and ready to spread the gossip around the campus.

"Good morning, my Juliet." The raven greeted Sakura. His voice low and husky, words flowing off his tongue like sweet, sweet honey.

Sakura keeps her face emotionless before giving him her "Don't-even-bother" look. Sasuke catches it and smirks even more.

"You okay, Saku-chan?" He mocks. Sakura fumes silently, the way he said her name makes her want to take his perfect face and tell him where to shove it.

"Cause you look kinda-" He continues speaking while leaning in so close their faces are centimeters apart "-flustered?"

Sakura let s confident smile spread across her face, and with as much sarcasm as she can muster, she replied "Oh no, Sasuke. There's _nothing_ wrong, I'm perfectly fine. Although… I can't say the same for you. So hey… what are you going to do for a hair when the chicken wants it's butt back?"

The classroom starts to snigger behind as the younger Uchiha's face started to twist into a rather ferocious scowl.

"Witty, Haruno. Very witty. But I know you're just a pussy cast… just. Like. Daddy." He says, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm and mockery.

As the last word is off his tongue and in the air, Sakura's temper snaps like a whip, in a second, she chair is pushed back with a _Screeeech!_ And her hand whips her bag off the desk sharply. Making Sasuke release his hold on it forcefully.

A second after that, Sakura makes a move to swat him. But with his senses, heightened from his martial arts training, catches it. He bends it back slightly and pain shoot down her arm. Snatching her hand away, she gives him a ice cold look before slinging her bag onto her shoulder and striding to the door with the feel of his deep black eyes staring at her the whole time.

Just before Sakura is about to exit, she turned over and looks over her shoulder and hisses.

"Touch me again, Uchiha. And you'll have a black eye to deal with."

As Sakura walked down the halls to get to her next class, she comes across the cast list. Her eyes scan the printed paper before a wicked smile starts to form on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Cast List – Romeo &amp; Juliet<strong>

Romeo –Uchiha Sasuke

Juliet –Haruno Sakura

Capulet Nurse – Hebi Karin[1]

Rosaline - Yamanaka Ino

Benvolio - Root Sai [2]

Tybalt – Sabaku Garaa

Mercutio – Uzumaki Naruto

Paris – Hyugga Neji

Friar Lawrence – Nara Shikamaru [3]

… (List goes on)

* * *

><p><em>Uchiha wants "irritated", I'll give him "irritated".<em>

The rosette reaches into her bag and pulls out a dark inked pen before leaning in and scribbling something next to "Uchiha Sasuke" in her neat handwriting.

Light footsteps click on the floor as Sakura walks away. The sun glistens lightly against the white paper printed with the cast name. Now with a new edition to the paper – the dark ink stains and gleams in the light with 3 words:

_Romeo must die…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Tissue Paper;<strong>

Ahahhah! So! The almightly Sasuke appears. Thanks for reading and pleeeaseee

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

><p><em>Side Notes;<em>

i) Hebi Karin - Okay, so I searched and searched but it turns out that Karin really doesn't have a last name. So anyway, I'm going to make her "Hebi Karin". Cuz she works under Orochimaru in the story and Orochimaru's a snake. (Go figure...)

ii) Root Sai - Yeah, so Sai doesn't have a last name. And Sai's not even his real name anyway. So I'm making his last name Root. Since he works for ANBU Root.

iii) My god, I spent hours trying to figure out who the heck should play the Friar. But the only one I could pick who was in the age catagorey was Shikamaru. It sounds ridiculous and Shikamaru so doesn't suit it but I just can't picture someone like... Chouji or Kankuro playing the Friar - can you? And if I had to pick someone who did fit then part and is out of the age range then I would have chosen Sarutobi. (2nd Hokage)


	5. Unexpected Hero

Volit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Regal Paper;<strong>

Hello again. It's the 23rd of July, and you know what that means? It's Sasuke's birthday~ Even though he's a complete douche in the Manga/Anime. I'm going to ignore all that and base him as the sometimes sweet person I read about in other's fanfiction. So... as a tribute of Sasuke, I'm uploading the next chapter. Which I persume is pretty short..?

I got one review in the short period between the last chapter and this one. But i have to say, even though It's only one. I'm glad to know someone is out there thinking all my effort is worth it, so...

- **Angelic101** : You are the sweetest person I've probably ever met. Thank you so much for your review - it really touched it. You even got me to get my sad ass off the bed and infront of my laptop to type out this chapter. I'm so glad to know that you like this story and that the recycled idea isn't something I'm just kidding myself with. Thanks for taking the time to read & review of my story and I'll make sure to read yours too. ;) So in dedication, this chapter is for you~

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. And the inspired book for this story isn't mine either~

* * *

><p>◊▫ 星の十字 ▫◊<p>

Hoshina no Kurosu

Go

予期していなかった救世主

Omoigakenai Hiro

* * *

><p>The late afternoon, after the lunch break on Thursday was a peaceful one. The hallways of the school was quiet and deserted, without a soul in sight… except for a particular Sakura Haruno – who was rushing through the Art Block of the school to get to her Physics class.<p>

_If I'm late again, Mr. Orochimaru is going to put me in detention for the rest of my life._ She thought frantically as she raced through some underclassmen's art work.

Unfortunately, Sakura didn't get through unscathed. She tripped on her shoelaces and plummeted face-first onto the floor, brushing off some papers off a nearby desk as well. Scowling and silently cursing, Sakura picked herself off the floor and crouched down to gather the piles of paper.

_Stupid, stupid papers. Stupid art, stupid- Holy Fuck!_ Sakura suddenly catches sight of Uchiha Itachi, who had been standing in front of her, towering over with a charming smile on his face. She gasps and steps back, one hand on her heart.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asks hesitantly while tossing the fallen papers on the desk beside her.

Itachi takes two steps forward, making Sakura step another back. "As usual, I wish for your presence tonight, lovely Sakura" He replies in a smooth voice, winking flirtatiously.

Itachi steps forward again-

-and Sakura takes another step back.

The rosette's back then collides with the wall behind her, signaling that she's cornered. Itachi smirks at this and closes the space between them, one muscular hand placed on the side of her head. He leans down till their faces are at the same height.

"You should drop by the club I work at – Akatsuki - tonight. We could spend time _together_ after my shift ends." He whispers flirtatiously.

Sakura feels her heartbeat speeding up, her breathing suddenly comes out as short, sharp gasps of panic. The background of her surroundings blur a little bit and the room feels as if it was dark – despite the fact that the large windows in the room were pouring sunlight at midday.

"L-look, Itachi… ano… c-can you please j-ust back-k up a little..?" Sakura asks breathlessly.

The handsome Uchiha was about to answer when another deep voice spoke

"Hey, aniki [1]-"

_Oh no. No no no no. Not another Uchiha._ Sakura thinks, clutching her head to stop the wave of dizziness.

But to Sakura's dismay, the voice continues to speak.

"-you think you can get me an some friends into Akatsuki, tonight?" The younger Uchiha questions.

The elder sibling straightens up and backs away from Sakura, "Sure." He then turns to Sakura, "Farewell, Princess." Before turning and ducking out the door, gone in seconds.

Sasuke suddenly catches sight of a sick-looking Pinkette at the further end of the room, leaning against it with the eyes and face scrunched up.

"Oi, Haruno! What'd up with you?" He snaps.

_Please. Please just go away. Go away. I don't want to deal with you now._ Sakura screams in her head. She was still aware of her heart rate – which didn't seem like slowing down but seeding up instead. In the background, she could hear a hum of Sasuke's irritated voice talking to her but she couldn't help it. Itachi's change of persistent attitude and aggressive approach had left her in a state of panic. She slowly felt her losing oxygen, her lungs closing up as she fell to the ground.

Sasuke, suddenly watching the usual fiery girl fall, shoves the obstacles in front of him away as he races and catches her in his arms.

_Asthma attack_ he realizes.

"Sakura. Sakura, where's your inhaler?" He asks, shaking her shoulders slightly.

_N-no. No inhaler… please… please help me…_ Sakura thinks, as she desperately tries to gasp for air that just isn't being inhaled.

Sasuke furrows his brow and props the rosette in between his legs, resting her back against his chest in a matter that he could feel her erratic heart beat.

"Breathe with me, Sakura. Feel my ribcage. Breathe in… breathe out…" He says in a calm manner.

They remained in that position for a while before Sakura is fully breathing again. There was a silence in the air as neither one of them spoke. Then Sakura opened her eyes. Her vision blurs for a moment before she turns around slightly to face the handsome face of Sasuke – that, for once, isn't looking at her in arrogance, anger, or anything like that. But instead, is looking at her in concern.

This shocks Sakura for a moment as she stared into his face. Without seeing the expression for spitefulness, the pinkette realizes that he truly was handsome. He had the most gorgeous face of a man she could ever picture.

Sasuke looks at Sakura equally, wondering if she truly is okay. He couldn't help but notice her features for a moment. Full, puckered lips that look like two rose petals, smooth ivory skin, green, confident eyes and unusual Pink hair. She was, if it wasn't the fact that they were Family rivals, quite attractive.

_Uchiha Sasuke just saved me. He actually is nice… I think. Him helping me with his muscular body-What the fuck am I thinking?_ Sakura thought, jolting away from the younger Uchiha and standing up as quick as she can.

At the same time, Sasuke pushes away and stand up just as fast.

There was a heartbeat of silence before Sakura opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by Sasuke instead.

"Just get this straight, Haruno," He says with venom "I only did that so that when someone comes by, seeing you cripple on the floor weakly," Sakura's teeth grind together at what he says "wouldn't blame me for it. So don't jump into conclusions. **Got it?**" He finishes

"Oh I wouldn't have it any other way. _Uchiha_." She hisses.

The moment where she found him staring at her in concern, the moment he helped her get through her asthma attack, the moment where she thought the Uchiha Sasuke contained some good in him was immediately shattered. Instead, it was replaced by it's usual cold, sneering face.

_Seeing good in him is like seeing good in Hades._ She thinks, annoyed before – without a glance at the boy, she stormed out of the art room and made her way to the nurse's office.

_Sorry, Mr. Orochimaru, but you're just going to have to wait._

* * *

><p><strong><span>R<span>**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

><p><em>Side Notes;<em>

_i) Aniki - a japanese term to refer as "Big brother"_


	6. Romeo vs Juliet

Volit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's cheesecake icing;<strong>

Oh hello, it's been quite a while since I've actually updated this story. I actually submitted a once-shot a few weeks (days?) ago to try and keep whoever is reading this busy. But yes, the next chapter is up! Roku (6) is actually, longer than the others, even by a tad bit.

Err, to my awareness, it was Uchiha Fugaku's birthday yesterday (my time).

Thank you to everyone who read/favorited/reviewed my other story: "Fuzzy Socks, Smelly Underwear" And be sure to check it out if you already haven't.

_Fuzzy Socks, Smelly Underwear_ (SasuSaku, Fluff, 1xshot)_: _.net/s/7252183/1/Fuzzy_Socks_Smelly_Underwear

I was watching this drama, called "Hana Kimi", it's Japanese, bit hilarious, don't worry, ther are English Subs but i recommend this to people who like humour & romance.

- **Angelic101**: Thank you again for checking out my story! Your supposed means a lot to me! I don't mind if you wanted to help me with asking your frequent reviewers to check out mine, in fact, I'd be really happy! I also wrote you a one shot, it's pretty random but it's dedicated for you. (Fuzzy Socks, Smelly Underwear) despite how gross the title is, it's a 1xshot packed with SasuSaku fluffiness!

* * *

><p>◊▫ 星の十字 ▫◊<p>

Hoshina no Kurosu

Roku

ロメオ対ジュリエット

Romeo tai Juliet

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sakura strolls into the hall, feeling much better. It was late afternoon and school had ended fifteen minutes ago which meant for Sakura and the rest of the upcoming play casts one thing – first rehearsal.<p>

Despite Sakura's little run-in with the ever flirtatious older Uchiha, the Haruno could feel herself bussing with excitement, hyped up enough to act circles around the original Juliet. She couldn't deny that she was looking forward to showing her talent, even if it meant having to stand within a five-meter range of Uchiha Sasuke without the urge to scratch his eyes out.

Sighing when she noticed she was the only one who arrived early, Sakura sat on the edge of the stage, her foot jiggling impatiently as she watched, slowly as the rest of the cast members fill in.

"Hello my honey-bee-licious, Saku-Saku-chan!" a voice tauntingly greets behind her.

Swiveling harshly around, Sakura shot Sai a glare before stubbornly turning around as he dropped himself next to her.

"I see the torture routine is as painful as ever?" He comments, shoving his iPod into the back pocket of his skinny jeans.

Sakura shrugged indifferently. "I had a asthma attack this afternoon."

Sai frowns at Sakura "Daijōbu desu ka? **[1]** Are you sure you should be here, then?"

She gave him a nod. "Daijōbu. I went home to pick up my inhaler. Besides, I wouldn't miss this for a second. What kind of Juliet would I be if I didn't even show up on the first day of rehearsals?"

Sai looked at Sakura with doubt before curiosity struck him "What triggered it?"

The pinkette licked her lips nervously. "I… uh… ran into Uchiha Itachi again."

Sai sighs before getting to his feet, he offers Sakura a hand to haul her up as well. "He's such a child. Charming. But childish." He says.

_Should I tell him about Sasuke?_ Sakura thinks to herself _Ahh well. What Sai doesn't know won't hurt him._

At that very moment, Ms. Anko decides to stride into the room with Mrs. Kurenai not far behind her. Ms. Anko's hair was as it's usual, spunky look, donning in her usual cargo pants and hot-tee, where Mrs. Kurenai had her dark hair smoothed up into a elegant bun, wearing a dress of bring colors.

The purple haired sparky teacher took a seat by the conductor's desk while Mrs. Kurenai walked up onto the stage where all but the famous Uchiha had already gathered.

"Thank you all for coming today! If you all get into two lines, we can begin!" She announces and reaches for a clipboard from the other teacher.

Just as her back is turned around, the handsome bishōnen **[2]** Uchiha smoothly appeared behind the dark shadows of the backstage curtains.

Kurenai twists around again "Romeo and the Montague's on my left and Juliet and the Capulet's on my right, if you please."

Everyone shuffles their feet as they lines up neatly in two straight lines, each facing the opposing line. Meeting eyes with Sasuke, Sakura musters all the hate she could at that particular moment and unleashes it to him with her eyes.

The dark haired male replied back with an arrogant smirk and wink.

Feeling heat flush her cheeks, Sakura wondered if it was from anger of embarrassment. She hoped it was the latter.

The two teens broke contact as the older woman began to speak again. "Now everybody, today, we're going to start by going over the characters you each will be playing – just so we make sure you really know your roles. Then we'll read through the very first scene and the lover's death scene."

Nods were enough to assure Kurenai as she continued. "So… I want you to face each other, get quite close and introduce yourself to the person in front of you – as both yourself and then your character. Everybody has two minutes, start now!" She dismisses.

Sakura peeped up from her lashes to see Sasuke looking – no - _staring_ at her but as soon as she made eye contact with him, Sasuke had already glanced away, leaving Sakura to wonder whether he was looking at her in the first place.

Sakura noticed her teacher walking over to her. She stops and calls Sasuke over as well.

"Okay leads, this is your ultimatum. I cast both of you because you were the best of those who auditioned. I know separately you are dedicated, motivated and mature-" At this Sakura inwardly scoffs at the idea of Sasuke being mature "-,however, together you seem to become distracted and childish, volleying insults back and forth and giving looks that could kill. But I'm willing to take the risk on you working together if you stick to my one rule, which I will tell you both now. _If __**either**__ of you ever brings your personal issues with each other into this play so that it disrupts the rehearsals, you are __out__. _Am I making myself crystal clear?"

Sakura gave a haste nod in which Sasuke follows. Satisfied with their agreement, the elder woman turns on her stiletto and strides away. Heaving a sigh as she felt that pretending there is no anger or hatred between her and the boy was impossible, Sakura rejoins the rest of the cast, lining back into her original spot in the line.

Sakura couldn't help but remember a bit of the boy who had helped her that very afternoon. _Yeah right, on the outside he may look normal. _She thought bitterly.

Kurenai then starts to speak " 'Romeo and Juliet' is the original love story, everybody has heard of it; everyone knows what happens and everyone knows why…"

She reaches by the end of Sakura's line and sees that she hasn't moved closer to Sasuke. The dark haired women then proceeds to catch Sakura off guard by pushing the small of the rosette's back, tripping her forward so that she ends up only centimeters away from a pair of deep onyx orbs staring right back into her green ones.

Sakura inwardly noticed how good he smelt, momentarily forgetting about who the boy was. After a heartbeat, the Haruno returned to her senses, backing up again, her anger and hate returning to her.

Not wanting to give the bishōnen the satisfaction of seeing her distaste for him, Sakura just blankly gazes back.

Once again, the teacher starts to speak "Yes yes, everybody knows _why_… but they don't know the _passion_" –Kurenai brings her hands up to her chests, balled up into fists- "the _danger_" –she takes a step forward, arching her back slightly- "the pure _exhilaration" –_and with a quick spin, some of her dark curls falling out loosely.

Some of the cast members chuckle and at the background Ms. Anko clears her throat.

Sakura ignored the humiliation of her teacher's performance and listens attentively to what she had to say next. Sakura felts her stomach tighten as Kurenai stepped toward her and Sasuke.

Stopping, she says in a soft voice- "the urgency in their love for each other"

She then takes a step back and raises her voice to the other cast members. "They are supposed to be enemies, separated by the feud of their families. However… **what is the fine line between love and hate?** One look can cross the line, tip the scale and suddenly" –she pauses for effect- "the impossible happens."

At this point Sakura could feel her teacher's maroon eyes glance between her and her arch nemesis.

Smirking inwardly, Sakura thought _All of my passion would be sprouted from the __hate__ I have for you Uchiha._

"So how well does everyone know their characters? Sakura – why don't you tell us about Juliet?" Kurenai asked, gesturing to the Haruno

All eyes are on the pinkette, but Sakura doesn't feel the stares. In fact, what she felt was the opportunity to _crush_ Sasuke with showing her confidence.

Smiling to everyone, she starts to speak "Juliet is Capulet's daughter and is presented to the audience as innocent as she's not even fourteen yet. Throughout the play, Shakespeare repeatedly stresses her young age to show her development from adolescence to maturity and makes her seem more like a tragic heroin. She loves Romeo with the full force of her heart, enough to defy her mother's orders to marrying Count Paris and faces death twice. In Juliet's eyes, she feels as though without Romeo, her purpose in live would vanish which is why, when she discovers him dead by the foot of her tomb, she takes his dagger and kills herself off – so she could be with her Romeo forever."

Sakura looks satisfied at her classification as she looks at the teacher. Kurenai nods and smiles before turning to Sasuke

"Sasuke – what do you know about Romeo?" She asks the dark haired teen

Sakura turned her laugh into a squeak, her hand immediately raised to cover up her twitching lips. From across her, Sasuke glares at her but holds his chin high as he talks – as if addressing the entire room.

_Yeah right. For all I know, every one of his words are directed at me._ Sakura thought as she watched him

"Romeo is Montague's son, who is loves and respected in Verona. First, he's represented as a comical lover – due to his exaggerated devotion and declarations of love for Rosaline. But after his encounter with Juliet, he abandons his tendency to act like a traditional lover and becomes intense in the way he talks, reflecting how genuinely passionate he feels for his Juliet. But when he kills Tybalt to avenge Mercuito's death; he starts off a chain of events that eventually lead to his suicide after whole heartedly believing that his precious Juliet is dead."

Sakura could almost feel her jaw drop flat onto the floor, and not only her, it had seemed like every one – including the teachers – was appalled to Sasuke's immense knowledge of Romeo.

From where Sasuke stands, he looks at the girl across from him, his cold, triumphed stare mocking her.

Kurenai's voice then breaks out, catching the shocked attention of the room. "Wow… I couldn't have said it better myself, way to go, Romeo!" She exclaimed, applauding.

As she moves onto the next person, Sakura shakes off her daze, noticing that Sasuke has taken a step forward so that he is able to whisper into her ear.

"I believe that you've met your match, Haruno. The battle has just begun…"

* * *

><p><em>Side notes;<em>

**[1] Daijōbu desu ka ;** "Are you ok/ Are you hurt?" in Japanese

**[2] Bishōnen ;** a common Japanese term & synonym of "_ikemen_". Means "pretty boy" / "handsome male"

* * *

><p><strong><span>R<span>**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

:3


	7. Glimpse of Difference

Volit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's plastic bag;<strong>

Hey!~ I guess it's been a while. I'm trying to focus my last few days of vacation on things I really want to do since I'd be going back to school soon. Also, I still ahve a 1500 word essay & 1-minute speach to write on this book: 'The Great Gatsby' for my English Lit. class. Kinda bummed that vacation is almost over. I hope everybody's enjoying life. :) Ooh! Did ya know it's Temari's Birthday today! So happy brithday to her! :D

I've recently discovered that Green Tea ice-cream is awesome.

Also, I've been awake for 27 hours... maybe that's how desperate I am to spend as much time of my vacation as possible.

Anybody play pool? I really suck at it... - more than humanly possible.

For my awesome reviewers! ( I love you all ):

- **Angelic101**: Oh hellooooo! again! I always look forward to your reviews! And I'm never tired of hearing your opinions. Haha, I'm glad you loved the previous chapter. Unfortunately, this chapter probably isn't as good since I'm only half awake, typing this... Anyways, I _promise_ you, there will be tons of surprising things happening. This chapter isn't that exciting though... but the next one will be. However, if you read real well how Sasuke acts, you might see something. ;) I'll fulfill your wishes in the next chapter, since that's the biggie. (I'll try my best to update as soon as I can). Oh yes! Thanks for helping me spread the word on my story, I think I got more readers! :D I'll be eternally gratefull while kissing the ground you walk on. xD Oh yeah, you read my dedication? I'm happy you like it! Sasuke in OOC in that one... but if he wasn't then it wouldn't be a fluff, right? Yesh yesh! I started watching Hana Yori Dango! But the dude... Domyouji Tsukasa is it me or is he pretty ugly. . Why couldn't he be someone like Hanazawa Rui. Lol, I wish Hana Kimi had one too. I did watch the special though, I just love how Nakatsu is always worrying he isn't "homo"! Take care of yourself! I'll be watching my inbox for your reply 33

- **river of the sand**: Thank you ssooooooo much for reviewing/reading this rather amature-ish story. To be honest, my grammer and spelling are horrible. But I just wanted to play out my AU story on paper. and in this case, computer text. I'm glad to know you think that this story's plot is interesting. In fact, I was kinda worried that the fact was the plot is too recycled. Also, I'm sure not too many people like how it's about Romeo & Juliet based. Please continue to read and I'll be forever awaiting your feedback. :D

- **xox Unleashed Butterfly xox**: Oh how I lovveeee it when people tell me that my story is amazing. Especially since I'm a noob at writing. As promised, here is another chapter for another beautiful reader! I appretiate the review and your effort to read my story, please forgive my grammer or spelling mistakes. I'll be waiting for your next reply! (Hearts to you too 3333)

- **.space**: Thank you for reading & reviewing! Your liking to the plot also makes my day! :D Here's another chapter for you to read!

Disclaimer: Naruto - It's not mine, you hear!:3

PS. Did anyone notice that the Japanese words under 'Hoshina no Kurosu' below is the number of the chapter? Also, the Japanese phrases/sentances are the Japanese version of the English Chapter's title. x3

* * *

><p>◊▫ 星の十字 ▫◊<p>

Hoshina no Kurosu

Nana

いっけん中の違い

Ikken no Chigai

* * *

><p>A gust of wind swings the door shut behind Sakura with a <em>'bang'<em> as she enters the Year Eleven cafeteria at lunch, a week after the first rehearsal. Sakura sweeps her wind-tangled hair out of her eyes and takes a look around, immediately noticing something wrong.

Sakura spots Sai's pale skin and dark hair sitting next to Ino Yamanaka, another girl in the play, and a group of her friends near the center of the room. Sakura could tell that Sai was extremely absorbed in telling her a story, his hands gesturing and her laughing along while the rest of Ino's friends were chatting among themselves.

Sakura starts to walk over to their table, winding between the spaces. The noise level drops slightly and Sakura glances around to see that half of the people in the room were looking, or rather, staring at her right in the face. As soon as Sakura makes eye contact, they all glance away with a look that Sakura couldn't help but notice… it had been a mixture of fear and something else.

Sakura blew out a small sigh '_Can't they find someone else to talk about..?'_

It had been like this for over a week. Everywhere she went, people had been staring at her as she walked past, then when she looks at them in question, they would glance away, presuming their original tasks. It had been rather strange at first, but now it was just plain frustrating.

Stopping as she reaches the table, Sakura smiles at Sai – who returns it with his infamous _fake smile_ – and glances at Ino.

"Uh… Can I sit down?" The Haruno asks politely

Ino hesitates for a moment and flashes a kind smile "Sure, why not."

"Thanks"

Sakura then notices that Ino's friends had stopped talking and were now just _staring_ at her with no humiliation.

"What?" Sakura said **"Why** are you staring?"

They all look at each other, then back at the Pinkette. A girl with brunette hair pulled into two buns and ribbons opens her mouth to speak "You mean, you don't know what everyone's been talking about..?"

"Well… no. And if I did, I wouldn't be asking would I?" Sakura grimaced.

Ino laughs lightly and smiles "I like you-"she flips her hair and looks at Sakura with amusement "- you have spunk."

Sakura rolls her eyes mentally and replies "So… what's the latest news on my oh-so-social-life?"

The brunette-bun haired girl played with her fork before swiftly chucking it into her Styrofoam plate of mushy pasta. Sakura recognized her as Tenten – the captain of the all-girls basketball team. She was the most athletic girl in the school, with over twenty medals since her first year in the school. The athlete was also head of the track team and assistant coach to the volleyball squad.

"The rumors." She says with interest. "Everyone's been saying that you've been sending threats to Uchiha Sasuke and you got into a big fight with him not long ago – and you even broke his ribs."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. It had been the most ridiculous thing she had heard all week.

The blue-eyed blonde teen then butts in, her elbows resting on the table and her eyes glistening with curiosity "And that slut-faced Karin told me that you have to see a psychiatrist because you have anger management problems, because of your dad. She said that your dad and Sasuke's dad had a fight ages ago and that left your dad mentally unstable. And now you want revenge. On Sasuke." She whispered

Sakura felt half amused and half utterly mortified at the news. She then heaved a large sigh and gave a breathy laugh.

'_This is so stupid… Stupid Karin. Who the fuck does she think she is._' Sakura looked up from the spot on the table she had been staring at and sees that the group was unconsciously leaning in to hear what she was going to say

Sai glances from Sakura to the staring girls with a confused expression on his face.

Sakura didn't say anything as she stood up and casually walked out of the lunch room, with Sai catching up to her not long after.

The corridor was deserted, which was a relief to Sakura as she grits her teeth, quickens her pace and balls her hands to fists in anger.

"Why can't they just find someone else to talk about? It's fucking pissing me off! It's always Sakura this, Sakura that, Sakura beat Sasuke into a bloody mess of a man! Like I'd actually get a chance! And it isn't just me! It's _him_ too! He does the most annoying things to wind me up – like these pathetic rumors that make me look like the freaking psycho! And the worst – these fuckers actually **believe** him! Damn it! That bastard is pissing me off!"

Behind Sakura, Sai doesn't speak, but instead walks silently, keeping pace with Sakura's fast strides.

Sakura turned to the artist "_What?_ I know you have something to say, Sai."

Sai shakes his head wearily "You're not going to like it, Ugly."

"I know. Just tell me – am I letting this get all into my head?"

"Well… you did provoke the rumors." He replies solemnly.

Sakura blinks and turns back to walking, this time at a normal pace

Sai takes Sakura's silence as a gesture to elaborate his statement and he continues to walk along her. "I saw what you wrote next to his name on the cast sheet, Sakura. And you have to know, that kind of thing-"

"I didn't mean it _**literally!**_" The rosette blurts in frustration. "I just wrote that 'cuz he was pissing me off! I was just mad-"

"Sakura"

"-and annoyed-"

"Sakura"

"-and embarrassed-"

"**Sakura**!"

The green-eyed girl rams into something hard and solid, making the girl fall, her head spinning slightly. Shaking her head and moaning in pain, Sakura glances up to see a large body.

'_Oh fuck…_' The Haruno thought

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" a tall man spits out. He had silver-white hair which was sleeked back on his head, and magenta eyes. Eyes that, if it wasn't for the fact he had just called her a female dog, Sakura would have considered beautiful.

The unknown cussing man was wearing a white shirt – unbuttoned – which revealed his chiseled chest, black pants and a jacket with a red cloud imprinted on it.

'_Double fuck…_' Sakura thought again as she recognized the man. He was Hidan, one of Uchiha Itachi's manly friends and famous foal-mouthed playboy.

Hidan's large figure towered over Sakura's and Sai's as he glares at her with a mixture of anger and irritation.

"Can you let us past _please_?" Sakura said, trying to add as much politeness as she could.

The upperclassman snorts and scoffs. "Yeah right! After what you fucking did, bitch?" With one hand, he grabs Sakura by the elbow and pins her against the wall of lockers behind him. "You gotta repay me, babe. Why not fucking show me what's under those-"

"Get off her" Sai says, threateningly calm

Annoyed, Hidan turns around and looks at Sai. While Hidan was distracted, Sakura gritted her teeth-

'_I might have to regret this after what I'm about to do' _She thought

-and she kneed him right in the groin.

There was a loud, agonized scream that bounced off the corridor walls, followed by a string of curses. "**Sweet baby, Jashin**" Hidan says softly, crumbling to the floor.

Sakura stumbles back into Sai's arms as she saw the older man clutch is male genitals, his face twisted into a grimace.

"Fuck babe, that hurts good…" He moans.

'… _What a sadist'_ Sakura thinks

Turning around and grabbing Sai by the arms, Sakura attempted to make her escape, only to be stopped when a hand clasped around her wrist. The rose-maiden twirled around to come face to face with the most shark-resembling human she had ever met.

"Well, well, well, she sure knows where to hit a man." The blue-skinned human – _shark?_ – thing said.

Sakura stared up at the other male. He had gill tattoos on his cheeks, light blue skin and sharp looking teeth. No doubt these were all enhanced through cosmetic surgery. It wasn't a rare fact that the rich ass students who attended the school could afford to go through all the mess to actually get _blue_ skin.

The newcomer – Kisame – looked down at his band mate & co-worker, who was struggling to get up.

"Hah! Hidan! Who'd thought they see the day a girl nails you where the sun don't shine." He blue man guffawed, letting out the loudest laugh ever that could compare to Karin's banshee shriek.

Sakura struggled to detangle herself from Kisame and make a run for it.

Kisame toned down his laughter and watched as the object of Itachi's affection struggled to break free. His sharp eyed spotted the bag on her shoulder as he reached for it, snagged it off her shoulder and held it up high.

"What the-!" Sakura exclaimed, more annoyed by the second.

"Give it back!" Sai added in.

Hidan, who had recovered from his little show of castration, took the bag from his friend's hand and sneered at the pinkette, making her watch as he tilted it upside down.

Sakura watched in anger, her brows furrowed as the contents of her bag fell out, littered on the ground.

At that moment, Sai couldn't take the bullying anymore. He calmly walked up, pushing Sakura defensively behind his back and glared.

"Sticking up for the bitch, _fag?_" Hidan harshly remarked.

Sakura flinches and looks at Sai from her position. She couldn't see his face, but he hadn't even tensed the slightest of muscle.

Sai drew back a fist, ready to punch Hidan's lights out when a deep-toned voice spoke out

"What's going on here?"

Four heads turn to their right as they see the one and only Uchiha Sasuke saunter in that devilishly handsome swagger of his.

'_Oh why the hell does he always have to be the knight in freaking armor?'_ Sakura thought in frustration.

Sai lowers his fist and stares at the ground, while the other three look at the younger Uchiha, who was now standing in-between the two pairs.

Sasuke looked at the two Akatsuki members.

"If it isn't Itachi's little brother." Kisame regards, with respect or humor, Sakura didn't know.

Sasuke scoffs and remarks back. "If it isn't my aniki's bitch."

The two look at each other, Sasuke's height just inches below Kisame's towering figure. But somehow, in the current scenario, Sasuke seemed to be the more dominant male.

"Well played, Uchiha. Well played." The blue-shark-man smirked. Of course, Kisame knew his boundaries, even though Itachi and Sasuke both had their big disputes and rivalry, it had been plain obvious that Itachi cared for Sasuke and would've socked Kisame if he laid a finger on his younger brother. And damn well, Kisame didn't want Itachi to punch him or else his _very_ expensive cosmetic surgery for his razor teeth would be a complete waste.

Hidan on the other hand, didn't know his boundaries as well as Kisame. Instead, he flipped Sasuke off with a finger.

Kisame rolled his eyes. Hidan would learn soon enough that he couldn't go disrespecting everyone on earth. The tall, blue man turned and grabbed Hidan by the collar, who replied with a string of foul-mouthed comments, and yanked him out of sight.

"Tch" Sasuke scoffs at the retreating figures and turned to the remaining two.

The onyx eyed boy looked at Sakura, who was looking at Sai, who was looking at the ground.

Sakura couldn't help but feel her heartstrings pull at Sai. "Sai-"

"I've gotta… uh… do something…" Sai mutters, still looking at the ground. He stops in front of Sasuke and nods once. "…thanks."

Sakura could only watch in vain as her best friend stalked off onto the opposite direction, disappearing into the empty hallway.

Sakura sighs and turns to her left, only to bump into Sasuke.

"Sorry…" Sakura mumbles, looking into his face through her lashes. She couldn't bother to be rude. Noticing her stuff is still strewn on the floor, Sakura bends down and sighs, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she starts to collect her items. The rosette reaches to pick up her pencil case when a hand reaches there first, Sakura's hand jerks back as she watched the hand hastily pick up her pencil case. The hand waves in her line of vision so Sakura looks back up at Sasuke – whose expression is unreadable – and give him a small smile. Sakura could've sworn she saw a flicker of smile beneath his blank face but it was gone as soon as it had arrived. He offers Sakura the stationary case but doesn't let go of it. Instead, the onyx eyes just stared back into her hers. Sakura tugged harder on the case and he let go. Stuffing the remaining things into her bag, Sakura straightens and looks at Sasuke. However, while the pinkette straightens up, the younger Uchiha's eyes never left her figure.

"Thanks" Sakura says quickly "For picking up my stuff… and putting off Kisame and Hidan… thanks."

'_This is so damn awkward'_ she thinks to herself.

On the other end, the Uchiha didn't seem to find it awkward at all, according to his relaxed look.

"Who said I did it for you?"

"Huh?" Sakura blinks in confusion.

The Uchiha purses his lips, his god-like face carved to an expression of stoniness

"You… you're always getting into trouble… don't you see that you cause people to worry?" Sakura notices Sasuke hesitate, as if he wanted to say more.

'_He's talking about Sai worrying, right..?'_ Sakura thinks to herself '_then why does it seem like he's not talking about Sai..?_'

Sakura watched as the emotions of relaxation and calmness in Sasuke's eyes cleared before flickering to panic – or confusion? -and then finally changing back to icy coldness.

Without a word, Uchiha Sasuke, turned around and walked down the other end of the hallway, leaving Sakura to ponder at his actions.

* * *

><p><em>Side notes;<em>

_- It seems there are no side notes for this chapter. D:_

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

fluffies ;3


	8. Break the Line, With a Kiss

Volit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's McDonald's Take-out Bag;<strong>

_Owh Mah Gawd!_ it's the next chapters! xD I figured I should upload this as soon as possible to keep the story going. Especially since I'm not sure how long it'll take me to write the next few upcoming chapters since I'll be starting school in September 9That's just a few days away!) I haven't eaten since yesterday's lunch! Ughh, I'm so hungry...

Zomfg! **5** reviewers this time. I wanna cry tears of joy.

- **Angelic101**: Here's the next chapterrr! You inspired me, I went all 'I can't let her down! D: " after I read your review. Haha, I really do love reading your feedback. Hours after I submit a chapter, I'd be awaiting your reply, constantly checking my emails. xD! Yes yes yes! I'm so glad you understood the purpose of that chapter, I really just needed to show the development between those two, and I'm glad you got it. I was actually struggling a bit to show it. This chapter's going to be the big leap - you'll see. ;] I'm also currently awaiting for the next episode of the Drama - "Ouran High School Host Club" - I've already read the Manga & watched the Anime so It's hilarious to watch the Drama. Haha. I'm happy you liked my dedication. xD I'm not very good at writing yet, but I'm trying my best. So I assure you that i'll keep the story as alive as I can! Oh yeah! I've got more reviewers now! All thanks to yoouuuu x3 My gratitude is endless. Please continue to read this story! (PS. I have a few questions below for the future chapters, please let me know what you think!)

- **DarkAngelRakell**: Thank you for reviewing, I leaped with joy everytime I see someone review, which isn't much, so thanks! Ah, yes, Sasuke's very... galant isn't he? xD It's actually to show his development of feelings. I apologise if he's a bit OC. Yes, I feel bad for having Sai in such a position, but don't worry, he's a strong boy. Also, I would punch the lights out of _anyone_ who called someone else something vulgar based on such prejudice opinions - so I feel ya. :D

- **HinatasHelper**: ZOMFGZOMFG! Another reviewer~ Cheers! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! To know that you're interested in my story has got me all fired up! x3 I'm glad you like the plot! Yeah, I'm thinking about explaining why their parents hate each other. xD Maybe I'll create that story as another - or maybe as an epilouge (possible drabble? :o) Oh I love Itachi - he's my fave character, but I figured that I needed him to act as the arrogant Playboy to cause some small rivalry between him and Sasuke? (And personally, I like them paired) Yes yes, Karin is a bitch. : But she's someone interesting to use in this story, however, I'm thinking you might just hate her more. ;]

- **river of the sand**: Yes! I will keep it coming! Thank you for reviewing and reading! I'm glad you like the gradual development between our dear Sasu-chan and lovely Saku-kun. Lol. xD I have some questions below that I need your help to answer! D: please let me know what you think

- **Girlalicious**: My writing style? Really? ZOMFG I'm 100 percent amature! But that is sooooo sweet of you! I'm so glad you like the story. I will try to write longer chapters (No promise though. D:) - I don't want to move the story too quick. Anyway, this one is longer too. Even if by slightly. xD Also, I need your opinions on the questions below. please give me some feedback.

Disclaimer: Psshh. I don't own Naruto.

** Something Important! **

Yes! Before I forget, there's something I need to say. Also, there's something I need you all to answer - it's related to the upcoming Chapters!

**1. **I just wanted to metion that the _last_ chapter - though uneventful was supposed to show the development of the hate-hate relationship between Sasuke and Sakura compared to how they felt at the start of the story. (I hope some of you noticed that)

**2.** I wanted an opinion, should I make Sakura & Sai get into a fight? Would that spice up the story more?

**3.** Whta do you think about me pairing Sai up with someone, and if... who? I was thinking Haku. let me know!

**4.** the fourth point is at the end of this chapter because if I say it now, it'll be a spoiler. :/

- That's all, thanks!

* * *

><p>◊▫ 星の十字 ▫◊<p>

Hoshina no Kurosu

Hachi

キスで線を壊してください。

Oreru no Gyou, to Kisu

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Sakura entered the hall for her first non-book rehearsal of the play. She couldn't help but feel more excited than nervous, especially since she was confident about her words. The only thing that mixed her up were the ques. Despite that, rehearsals had been running smoothly during the past seven days. Sakura hadn't had to work with Sasuke that much as Anko had placed Sakura with Karin to do some "Character building".<p>

That memory hadn't served a very delightful feeling for Sakura; in fact, it had been more of a pain. For the Haruno, Shakespeare was her hero – an amazing poet and playwright that truly was the definition of great literature. She had – of course – managed to breeze through her script and character perfectly. However… Karin was another issue. To the red-head, it was a completely different language. The pinkette had spent three afternoon sessions after school last week being bored to tears by having to stop after every line to answer Karin's whine of "What was this bloke _on_? It doesn't even make sense! Shakespeare is so stupid!"

Trying not to be extremely offended about her idol getting insulted on work that he was most famous for had been a struggle, half of the time, Sakura had planned to just tell the girl that if she wanted to insult the play, she could do it somewhere and sometime else. But the green eyed girl decided to bottle up her anger and impatience, swallow her words and keep up a smile while trying to stop her eyebrow from twitching with irritation.

Sakura had felt slightly relieved when Anko and Kurenai had called the Pinkette over to work with Sasuke, who, since their last encounter, was almost about to be classified as 'nice' and 'tolerable'… until he did something that made Sakura wish that he would just jump off a cliff.

'_Who would've thought that in the past three weeks, he has saved my life twice?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

As Sakura reached the stage, she pulled herself up upon it and sighed, tilting her head back to see the dark ceiling, strung with wires, cables, lighting and speakers.

The rehearsals Sakura had had with Sasuke had been a constant battle. Once, he had stood right behind her while she was giving one of her speeches – he had been so close that she could feel his warm breath tickling the back of her neck. The Haruno girl knew that the Uchiha was trying to make her fault – trying to make her snap and tell him to get the fuck off her breathing zone. And Sakura was proud to say that she retaliated, without including any swear words. Oh no, the young girl had instead swung her hand back in a dramatic gesture, swinging it onto his face "accidently", causing the dark-haired teen to get a minor nosebleed.

And of course, it hadn't been that one time too nor had it only been her, _before_ that little incident, Sakura had been knocked over during one of Sasuke's fight scenes, making the girl tumble onto the hardwood floors, bruising her knees in the process.

Sakura scowled in memory and tried humming to herself to keep herself away from the annoying look of Sasuke's sneering face in her mind.

Hoping off the stage, she wandered around the hall, her hands clasped together behind her back. As she took her fifth step, she heard the door at the end of the hall give a loud _'creeaaak!'_ Vixen eyes flashed over to the metal door, her foot held in mid-step, waiting for someone to walk through the door but she was only replied with silence.

She continued to look at the door – which was left half open.

"Hello?" Sakura's voice echoed through the hall.

"Is someone there?" Sakura asked again, only to be rewarded with the cold chilling silence yet again.

Clucking her tongue in annoyance, Sakura turned back, taking two more steps before the loud creak of the door sounded yet again.

The Pixie-eyed teen whirled around and stalked to the door.

"If you're going to be annoying" –Sakura says as she yanked the door open- "at least…"

Her remaining words died on her lips as she was stared back into the face of a handsome Uchiha Sasuke.

"Heh"-he scoffed in amusement- "so you get worked up over something that small, eh, Haruno?"

His dark stone eyes pierced right back at Sakura's sparkling viridian ones, his deep with amusement. Sakura looked away and turned back, walking down the aisle.

"I won't bother coming up with a threat, Uchiha. I honestly don't think you're worth my time." She replied, nonchalant.

"And I assume that's because of your glittering social life? Of course, I wouldn't party with you even if Orochimaru was chasing me down with a butcher knife." The male returned.

Sakura leaned against the stage, facing Sasuke's cocky stance. She flashed him a smirk before dramatically pressing her hand to her forehead "Oh no! What will I do? I can't believe I'm transparent!" Sakura exclaimed with fake innocence, before glancing at Sasuke and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Haruno. It's not your fault. Anyone with an IQ of a fence post wouldn't have realized it either."

Sakura felt the vein in her head pop as she furiously walked up to Sasuke, her teeth gritted. "How would you like to lose a limb?" She sneered, grabbing the collar of his shirt

Not answering, the smug Sasuke flashed her a Devil's smirk, his dark eyes reflecting Sakura's flushed, angered one back.

Anger boiled in Sakura's stomach, she opened her mouth to spat another witty comment when Mrs. Kurenai walked through the door, looking at Sakura and Sasuke – who both had the look of murder in their eyes.

She heaved a tired sigh, dropping her books and papers onto the Teacher's desk. "Can't you two get along for one minute?"

Sakura and Sasuke both spilled out their own complaints at the same time while other students began to slowly file into the hall.

One hand raised to stop the pair's bickering, Kurenai grabbed a small stack of paper, which was stapled together with the words '_Ballroom Scene_'

"You two will just have to swallow that up for today. Here, these are the revised scripts for the Ballroom Scene – what we're doing today." She stated, handing both of them a pile before walking away.

Sakura pressed her lips together and without a glance, she walked away from the younger Uchiha, feeling his eyes bore into her back all the while.

Ten Minutes later, the rest of the cast had already arrived. Sakura had talked to Sai a few minutes before and was glad to see that he had returned to his old self.

"Okay!" Kurenai announced to everyone, her hands rubbed together in anticipation. "I want Romeo to start from 'If I profane with my unworthiest hand', and I want to _feel_ the passion so don't skip out on the kiss!"

Sakura gulped, she had forgotten all about the kiss. She had to kiss - her _first_ kiss. To a guy she hated. She glanced at Sasuke who looked back and nodded unwillingly.

Summoning all her strength, Sakura took a deep breath and walked towards Sasuke, shivering slightly as his deep, husky voice starts to recite the script.

"**If I profane with my unworthiest hand**

**This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this;**

**My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand**

**To smooth all that rough touch with a tender kiss."**

Sakura felt the familiar feeling of acting flow to her bones as she automatically repeated her lines in return.

"**Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,**

**Which mannerly devotion shows in this;**

**For faints have hands that pilgrims' hand do touch,**

**And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss."**

The dark haired Uchiha brought a hand up and Sakura followed in suit. Both feeling a small tingle as their hands connected. Sakura's breathe shallows as she slowly moved closer and closer. Sasuke's deep onyx stared back into Sakura's glittering jade as he whispered out his line

"**Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too"**

Robotically, the pinkette breathes back

"**Ah, pilgrim, lips that they much use in prayer."**

The emotion, tension and passion slowly started to escalate between the two teenagers, neither of them feeling the deep stares of their audience.

Sakura slowly started to move, her face tilting up slightly, eyelids lowered.

Sasuke bent down, half a head taller than his partner, his nose inhaling her sweet scent. He couldn't help but notice her smell, it was a mixture of floral – Carnations? And honey vanilla, extremely intoxicating.

'_How can a girl smell so… alluring..?'_

Sasuke felt a small jolt of electricity as he looked back at her glassy orbs, eyes that he had been raised to hate and despise, but instead looked so different.

"**Saint's do not move, though grant for prayer's sake."**

The distance between them slowly shrinked, Sasuke and Sakura – centimeters away…

"**Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."**

They moved nearer, so near that they could each feel their warmth combining, so near that neither knew which had the faster heartbeat. Sasuke carefully slipped his hand onto Sakura's cheek, subconsciously noticing how smooth her skin was, and bringing it closer, his eyes slowly closing, awaiting the connection between their lips.

… Then as the last centimeter, a small thought crossed both minds: '_What the hell am I doing? This is Uchiha/Haruno!'_

Simultaneously, the pair jerked away from each other as if the opposite was blazing with extreme heat it could melt anything.

The heavy feel of the air was destroyed in a second as the silent room watched with shocked and suspenseful gazes.

The first one to speak was Kurenai. "What was _that?_" She questions in a strong, incredulous tone. "If you two can't do as I ask, then I'll have to cast another pair to do the play. Don't waste my time!"

Sakura couldn't help but feel the irony, especially since her English Literature teacher was one to skip classes most of the time, disappearing along with her "honey"

Sakura shifted her weight onto one foot, one hand nervously scratching the back of her neck, a habit she had caught when she started being light friends with Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sorry, Kurenai-sensei, it's just… everyone's… uh… watching and I-I… er…" Sakura trailed off, stumbling on her words.

"Yeah… can we practice somewhere else..?" Sasuke steps in to Sakura's surprise.

The maroon-eyed woman rubbed her temples, but complied none the less. "Alright. There's an empty classroom over there. Go practice there until I send someone to call you out. And you better not be _fighting_."

Nodding in a daze, Sakura walked – light headedly – onto the direction of the empty classroom, she gave Sai a reassured nod as she caught his concerned gaze.

Sakura walked into the dim classroom, feeling Sasuke shut the door quietly behind them. Sakura stumbled and sat down on the other end of the room, awkwardly chucking her bag by her feet, head in hands, hands on knees. Multiple confused thoughts rushed through her head.

'_What just happened? Do I like him? I can't like him! It's Sasuke! __**Sasuke!**__ I hate him…. I-I… hate… him…'_

In the midst of Sakura's inner battle, she recalled something Kurenai had said during her first rehearsal: "What is the fine line between love and hate?"

Sakura groaned '_No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Can't! Falling for my enemy? Why is this happening?'_

As Sakura continued to attempt to sort out her jumbled thoughts, Sasuke walked over to her. He sat down on the seat next to her, reached over and pulled her hands away from her face before brushing the loose strands of her hair away and cupping her cheek once again.

Sakura looked back into his eyes with confused ones, but this time she didn't see Sasuke as Romeo – nor did she see him as the sneering cold face of her enemy. She just saw… him. As himself – The man who saved her twice during the past week. Sakura gazed back, noticing the handsome features of his sculpted face, the delicate shades of his jaw, his perfectly sculpted nose and smooth complexion.

The Midnight-black eyes looked back with unreadable emotions before he leaned in, took a breath and whispered something

"**While prayer's effect I take…"**

Sakura leaned forward, her eyes automatically closing as she kissed him deeply. Sasuke kissed her back with equal gentleness, pulling her close to him.

The Haruno felt her stomach do funny flips, her chest flipping and jumping in, stirring an unknown emotion – painful and serene at the same time. She felt the wonder of being kissed for the first time, how close they were to each other, their eye lashes so close, lips so soft as they both got lost within the deep emotion they had never experienced before. Shivers running up their spines – it was almost… yes. Almost _magical_.

But the door then opened.

"Hey guys" Karin stepped in "Sensei **[1] **told me to make sure you weren't-"

Karin's Purple-Red eyes stopped dead on the two figures, who were locked in a tight embrace, joined by the lips.

Feeling the third presence in the room, Sakura jerked away, springing away from Sasuke and standing up awkwardly. The Vixen girl stared at the red-head, dazed , shocked and all in all – confused.

"We were rehearsing… and u-uh…!" Sakura fumbled, mentally wanted to jump into a hole.

"You…?" -Karin stared, pointing at Sakura- "and… you?" -her finger then trailed towards Sasuke- "together..?"

Sakura could see the wheels turning in Karin's head, her face lighted up with mischief before her face broke out with a Cheshire-Cat grin. Without a word, she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

Sakura numbly turned towards Sasuke, who looked the closest she'd ever seem him to speechless. His face read with the same confusion and puzzlement.

Sakura suddenly felt as if her chest was being squeezed painfully, the air becoming thick.

'_What have I done..?'_

Panic, frustration, passion, anger, hate, puzzlement and embarrassment washed over Sakura like heavy rain platters, soaking her to the bone.

'_This is too much!'_ The girl felt small tears building within her eyelids.

Without another thought, Sakura snagged her bag and bolted for the door. A strong wrist pulled her back.

"Sakura – _wait!_" his deep tone called

However, Sakura pulled free, sprinting down the door as fast as she could, rushing out of the school campus with shocked urgency – all the while crying with agony.

* * *

><p><em>Side notes;<em>

**[1]** Sensei: A Japanese term of formality to call "Teacher"

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Continuation of " Something Important "<span>**

**4.** Anyway, I wanted to apologise for the cliffhanger. . Also, I wanted to apologise for the "kiss". Okay. I haven't had my first kiss nor do I know what it feels like. So I kinda improv. It might be cheap and not-at-all-moving so I'm so sorry. D:

* * *

><p><strong><span>R<span>**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

pl0x?


	9. Downfall

Volit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's reciept;<strong>

Oh wow, it's been forever since I actually updated. I apologise for that. I seem to be getting sick a lot recently. That might be because there's a bug going around at school that might've been spread to me as well. Thanks for all who read my story, I always look forward to hearing your opinions (If you have any...)

To my four lovely reviewers, thankssomuch:

- **Angelic101 **: It's been sooo long! Thanks for reviewing and reading! I accept your hugs with open arms. x3 Your reviews always make me quel with joy. It really makes my day. I hope everything is going great with you, I know it's been a while. I do recommend you watch the drama of "Ouran High School Host Club". It's actually based on a manga. The final episode of it was actually uploaded today. Although, I do recommend the anime (If you watch anime) first. The drama is more funny after you watch the anime because when you see how real life actors aim to portray the anime characters, you tend to laugh. Real hard. Ah yes. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama. I totally agree with you it's absolutely one of my faves. I actually watched the series five times last year and I still watch it nowadays. You have to love MisakixUsui. x3 I acutally collect the Manga and posters. That's what you have when you're a Manga/Anime fanatic. When I read your reply and heard you were into Maid-Sama I actually smiled like a Mad Hatter. It's a totally amazing anime. And the manga is actually still continuing. I wished the anime didn't end but I recommend reading the Manga if you wanna see more. Regarding your opinions - I was actually tempted to make Sai straight... but I'm not so sure, especially since he's been gay for so long. It might not make much sense. D:? I'm glad you can see some of Sasuke's attraction towards Sakura. Looks like things are about to turn, aren't they..? Sadly, he doesn't actually appear in this chapter. I hope i don't disappoint you. This chapter's sort of a filler.

- **HinatasHelper** : Thanks for reviewing again! I'll be sure to check out your stories as well! I'm happy that you like the fact I write in thrid person. In honest opinion, I really had a problem trying to figure out which angle I should've gone for but I felt like writing in thrid person didn't make it seem biased to one side and a little less on the later. It looks like my choice has paid off well! :D So you've lost your first kiss already, eh? ;] I was actually quite worried about the kiss. I haven't lost mine yet and I really wanted to portray a more sweet and light kiss instead of a passionate heaty kind. I wonder if I got it right..? Karin is annoying in this story (and in the Anime/Manga) - but I find that in a lot of Fan Fictions, Karin is always the slutty hoe. So i toned her down a bit. But trust me - I really hate that red head. I won't reveal whether I am planning for Sai to be in a relationship - so just watch out. :

- **DarkAngelRakell** : Yes - I agree with it too! Shakespeare is really great. Thanks for reviewing & reading! I look forward to more of your reviews in the future.

- **river of the sand** : Thanks for reading & reviewing. It's been a while since I updated and this chapter's just a filler but I'll be posting the more dramatic chapters up soon (I hope...) Thank you for your opinions. I took your advice to strain a little bit of distance between Sai and Sakura. but in a different approach. You'll still be seeing him though - he's just going to go through his own stuff. I 100% understand your feelings. I'm also not a Yaoi/Yuri reader, and yet there is so many NaruxSasu fics/pics out there. I won't reveal what I'm planning yet, but thanks for your opinion, I'll try to keep whatever it is I make tamed to the minimum. (And hopefully you won't run away if I pair Sai up with someone else. x3) Thanks for telling me your reaction to the kiss. I actually had some worries about it. I'm also glad you liked the fact I toned down Karin's stereotypical attitude of 'bitchyness'. However, I kinda still hate the girl. . I just didn't want her so... annoying in my story. xD

* * *

><p>◊▫ 星の十字 ▫◊<p>

Hoshina no Kurosu

Kyuu

下り坂.

Kudarizaka

* * *

><p><em>There is a distant hum and rhythm of heartbeat as Sakura's face slowly nears the strangers. Her smile slowly spreads across her lips, pleasant by the thought of the new sensation it will bring. A rough, male hand cups the blushing cheeks, his dark, burning eyes gazing deeply down. Drinking in the moment like a tall glass of water, eagerly awaiting the blissful meeting.<em>

* * *

><p>Mussy locks of pink hair fly as the petite spit fire jolts up ninety degrees on the bed – startled by the wakeup call of a nightmare. Cold sweat runs down her temples as he restless eyes darted around the room, assuring herself that it was nothing but pure imagination.<p>

A sigh escapes Sakura's lips as she slowly descends back to the mattress, with felt damp with sweat against her back – through her thin cotton shirt.

She couldn't help but grimace at the entire thing. Her head was spinning with non-stop emotions and thoughts, drowning her in a cascade of dizziness, nausea and confusion. In attempt to sort through her haystack of emotions, Sakura looked up at the pale cream colour of her bedroom ceiling – which was starting to light up with the daybreak of dawn through her curtains.

_Do I like him..? But I can't like him – I hate him! How can I like him at one moment and wish he was dead the next..?_ The rosette ponders

She was certain that she felt pure loathing for the younger Uchiha yet the power of the kiss made her self-hating and guilt double over in a pace of a split second.

_Nope – no school for me today…_

Sakura turned on to her left and glanced at her clock. The time read 7:27 a.m, which meant that Sai was about to walk through the door like every other day.

The door softly jingles and Sakura quickly feigns sleep, pretending to be ill with the help of a headache.

"Sakura..?" Sakura's mother softly calls, strolling over to the pinkette buried under her covers. "Sakura, it's time to get up, Sai is here…" She softly strokes he muss of pink hair peeking from the duvet.

Sakura's stomach churned with undeniable guilt. She had kissed her rival. The rival which came from the family that her parents had feuded over with for ten years. The feud that she had somehow managed to get caught up in.

And in addition to that, she had came home yesterday in such a emotionally trembled state that both her parents had tried consulting to, only to be shut out by their only child who couldn't reply to their questions.

What could she have said anyway…?

That she was fine? That would've been a terrible lie.

Sakura stirred tiredly, peeking up with hazy eyes.

"I don't feel too good, Okaa-chan[1]" Sakura murmured. The lump in her throat from all the guilt helped her voice sound groggy and scratchy.

Kumiko frowned lightly, and felt around her daughter's forehead – which was hot and sweaty from her nightmare.

"I'll call up the school. Just stay in bed for today, okay?" She softly says and turned around, shutting the door behind her gently.

Sakura exhales slowly and shuts her eyes in frustration, she felt pathetic for having to feign a sickness just 'cuz she didn't wish to see the face of a man she might or might not like.

Downstairs, Sakura could hear the doorbell. Then some talking and soft footsteps walking up the steps. A few seconds later, the door is gently pushed open by Sai.

His dark hair is as straight and run through as ever as he sits by the bed – just by Sakura's feet.

"Ugly. I know what you're doing. You can't fool me with your fake sleep"

_Damn it._

Sakura's eyes open again as she looks at her best friend.

"Talk to me. What'd wrong…?" He asks, his voice showing the concern he usually only lets out when it's the two of them.

"I… I-I'm sick…" Sakura croaks.

Sai's eyes pierces through her lies and she quickly glances away.

_He knows_. She thinks in solemn

It was silent for a while. There was nothing that Sakura could really say. Anything would've been what Sai had already known about anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me..?" His voice seems so understanding that Sakura's heart slowly clenches with the guilt she felt earlier.

"B-because! I betrayed my family, Sai! I feel like I've committed a sin! What am I supposed to do? I feel as even if I do something, I'll just end up screwing it up more that I'm already capable of..!" Sakura says in alarm, her voice rising slightly and cracking with the emotions of a roller coaster.

Sai purses his lips and holds her clenched hands in his warm ones. "Look, Sakura. I don't know how I can help. It's really something that you have to pull through on your own." He slowly says, almost as if he was unsure.

Sakura's eyes snap from their hands to his eyes. Her green orbs staring so desperately for Sai to give her and answer to her problems.

_What am I doing..?_ Sakura wonders. _He can't help it… he went through something just like this and he figured his own problems. I can't rely on his to figure this out._

Sakura sighs and slowly nods, understanding. But as her eyes meet Sai's again, she felt uncertainty creep through her heart. The look in his eyes was so… weary with… guilt?

The Haruno's voice was unsure as she questioned him "Sai… is there something you wanted to say to me..?"

Sai's lips opened slightly, but no words came out. Instead and nods and takes a breath before trying again. "My parents… they…"

Sakura leans in with curiosity. Sai's parents were harsh and rather fierce. They had been so against Sai when he revealed his sexuality and were constantly throwing opportunities to change it.

"they… want to send me somewhere."

Sakura's face flashes shock for a moment. But she held onto her rationality as she continued to listen.

"it's like… some sort of rehab camp. They think it'll change be back straight." Sai says with distate.

Sakura's face twists in disagreement. Sai's parents were up to it again. But when questions started to turn inside her brain and her mouth mutters one word.

"When..?" her voice is so soft she was unsure whether he had heard it.

"Starting tomorrow."

Sakura's whole face drops with shock. She felt as if the boulder she had been leaning on had disappeared. Sai was leaving for camp, at the most crucial time she needed him around. Sakura had to keep reminded herself that Sai had his own problems to deal with.

The dark haired male stood and strolled over to Sakura's window, looking out it with his back faces to her.

"It's only for a while. I tried to argue, but they didn't seem to budge. I think they might disown me."

Sakura listens quietly, thinking about the difference of how her parents and Sai's was so big. Her parents constantly worried about her and silently requested that the only thing she couldn't do was make all good with the Uchiha's. The one thing she had broken. Whilst Sai's life was constantly being head-hunted by his control-freak parents, always disagreeing and fighting over what he was doing.

She felt herself drop another level down the drain. She couldn't even handle the one thing that she wasn't supposed to do.

Sai's pale face turned to face Sakura's again. The light streaming from behind him made it hard to see his face.

"You'll be okay, hag. I'll figure something out." Sai says in reassurance.

"Figure something out..?" Sakura questions.

Sai just gives her a 'fake smile' and strolls out the door, muttering "get well" on his way out.

As she heard the front door shut, Sakura falls back onto the bed before feeling the draining aftermath of her shower of emotions earlier washing over her.

He eyes shut, and she sleeps for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The next day Sakura felt more emotionally worn out than she had ever had. She wasn't sure what time she had gone to bed, but it was positive that she didn't end up sleeping a wink.<p>

Feeling sorry for herself, Sakura wandered over to her wardrobe and fished out a pair of black Bench trousers that zipped from the floor to her waist line. She matched it up casually with a moss coloured T-shirt that complimented her eyes.

It was important to look good today, by now; Sakura assumed that the entire school would've already heard about the kissing fiasco.

After a sleepy shower, Sakura looked into the mirror to meet with the eyes of someone she was very sure wasn't her. The eyes of her reflection were bloodshot with red rings and black bags of insomnia under. Her skin looked rather plastic and stretchable and her lips were dry and tearing.

Licking her lips to moisten them, she brushed her teeth and combed through the haystack of pink before trudging on her clothes and trench coat.

Even with the help of her clothes, she still looked awful.

'_Kissable, I am not – I look horrible…'_ She thought to herself.

Sakura groggily stumbled down the stairs. The conversation between her and Sai was still fresh in her mind. He wouldn't be coming to pick up her today. No. She would be alone for god knows how long.

'_When did things get so complicated..?'_ The Haruno wondered. But of course she knew the answer – it had all started when the 'bastard Uchiha' had set foot in the auditions. After that – well… there was no hope for the rest of Sakura's year to run on a smooth sail.

The smell of hardcore coffee didn't seem to wake Sakura up. Nor did it feel the same without Sai. Sakura's heart throbbed at the missing emptiness of her closest friend.

The two of them had stuck by through thick and thin since toddler days. She had been the one to show him emotions and he was the one who showed her art. Even as young kids, they had the strongest bond.

Sakura thought back to the days as she sat down by the counter. Sai and her always used to play. And no matter what kind of games it was, they always had fun. They even had a secret meeting place.

_Ah._ The secret, **special** place they shared. The Orchard.

It had been early spring the day they named it. Both of them were playing by the roads on Section 55. It was an area of Konoha that not many people often went to. The place was peaceful, quiet and filled with lush vegetation. More of a country feel compared to the buzzing metropolitan section Sakura and Sai stayed in.

They were on their way home when they came across the most beautiful place ever.

It was a place where nobody could find you and you were promised safety from the rest of the world. There were overgrown woods of trees and shrubs that concealed the world inside. Whenever important things had happened in their lives, that was the place where they could go to sort things out. Sometimes, Sakura would go there alone. Especially when she felt alone, sad, lost or confused. Just because of all the great memories she had had with Sai which still echoed around the trees of the Orchard. They gave her strength, understanding and stability.

Thinking back now, Sakura felt a slight nostalgic feeling enter the pit of her stomach. The sounds and smell of hot caffeine didn't seem to make it any better. In fact, it made Sakura feel even more heartache.

Deciding to get away before the sorrow buried her alive, the rosette hastily walked to the opening of the coffee shop when an arm with perfectly manicured hands prevented her from doing so.

Sakura felt a twinge of irritation and looked back to meet the face of Karin.

Her hair was dolled up as usual, with freshly new makeup placed on her face.

'_And to what do I owe this painfully inescapable honor..?' _Sakura thought sullenly.

"Listen" She started, laughing slightly "About you and Sasuke-kun… I swear I only told a few friends. But you know how it's like in high school, right? I mean, one friend tells another and soon the entire school knows about it-"

At this point Sakura really felt that Karin should just stop rubbing salt to her wound.

"-but of course, I don't _really_ think it's that big a deal. I mean, if you were me, how could you _not_ tell someone when it's such a-"

"I need to be somewhere, Karin. Can you let me go?" Sakura said blandly. Why try to face a friendly tone when all she really needed right now was to get away.

Karin looked blackly at Sakura, before shutting her mouth and released her grip.

The pinkette didn't look back as she speed-walked her way out of the coffee shop and to the direction of school.

* * *

><p><em>Side notes;<em>

**[1] **Okaa-chan - "Mother"

* * *

><p><strong><span>R<span>**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Simley squiggles.


	10. Make a Fool, Out of youself

Volit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Alphabet Soup;<strong>

Hey! It's been... not very long. But I figured since it took me a long time to upload the last chapter. I would upload this one real fast. I'm looking forward to where this story is going, actually, and I'm really glad i got to hear about my story from my reviewers. Hopefully I'll be more active when I don't feel the need to murder my teachers. xD

For my chosen four x3 :

- **river of the sand **: Haha, yes, I'm trying to stick to the modern kinda version. It might be a bit tacky though. Karin should be more... I dunnoe, subtle..? in other stories, then maybe I don't really mind reading stories that involve her. I do remember the canon kiss. But, it seems that people and their wild imagination take that to a... extreme. But I agree, otherwise, there would be no fandom anyways. As promised, here's the next chapter! I'll be keeping on my toes to watch for your next review!

- **Girlalicious **: Hey! Nice hearing from you again! Thanks for reading & reviewing. I know, it's sad ain't it, that Sai's gone..? Keep reading to find out what happens next. ;]

- **NiikoInPanicMode **: Yeah, I dislike her too. But I toned down her character much more than I read in other's fanfictions about her obsessive fetish for Sasuke. Thanks for reading & reviewing, anyways, I love reading reviews. ;] You're -cough-awesome-cough.

- **LittleDarkDevil13 **: -Squeeeeel- I love that you love my story. I understand that you like Romeo & Juliet, so do I ! :D However, I hope that it isn't too.. I dunnoe, re-used..? I'm so happy that you feel my story is good. Please keep on reading - here's another chapter. :

Disclaimer: I no own itz.

* * *

><p>◊▫ 星の十字 ▫◊<p>

Hoshina no Kurosu

Juu

自分自身のうち、ばかにする

Jibun jishin no uchi, baka ni suru.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat alone in the rehearsal hall, listening and flinching for the sounds of a creak or slam of the door. It was fruitless, to try and practice her soliloquies when all her mind revolved around was her downfall.<p>

Casting out the noises of the cast shuffling into the hall, Sakura continued to recite to herself. Her voice was sweet as honey, but it betrayed the raw emotion she felt.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura spotted Uchiha Sasuke hoist himself onto the stage, silently mumbling his lines to himself. Hot, bubbling anger tipped her mind, almost threatening to kill everything around it like molten lava.

'_This is all your fault, Uchiha'_ Sakura thought to herself.

On the other end of the room, Sakura watched Kurenai-sensei listening to the others who had begun practicing their lines to each other in small groups. Seeing her with her hands ties, Sakura turned back around only to see Sasuke, himself standing in front of her seriously but with a hint of shyness. He kept a curious, small smile on his face which was barely noticeable. Something shifted uncomfortably in Sakura's stomach and a wave of emotion rushed over her every time she was around him. His hair was ruffled and hand-combed through with his hand, still maintaining its spiky look. He had a lopsided, crooked smile that wasn't shown very often and crystal brightness in his eyes. The feeling slithered down Sakura's spine again, making her toes curl slightly. She didn't know what it was, but all she did know was that it was strong, and that he was gorgeous, but deadly.

The overwhelming of emotions combined with the mess she felt this morning turned into anger. Anger of the family feud, anger of Uchiha Sasuke's ability to tangle her up and anger at the fact that she couldn't figure out _why_.

Sakura glared at him, and Sasuke's small smile dropped.

"I never want to talk about that other day _ever_ again. I just feel sick thinking about it." She said, sourness coating her hurtful words.

Sasuke's deep eyes flickered to a indefinable look –hurt? Before twisting to match the disgust that Sakura had in her own eyes. His eyes fiercely glared back into hers.

Without giving him a chance to speak, Sakura continued "Even though it was acting, I don't wasn't to do that. Ever again. If you ever kiss me again, I will **kill** you."

Sasuke's lips stretched into a cunning smirk, which just added fuel to the girl's anger.

"I've come across decomposed bodies that are less offensive than you are, Haruno. And I wouldn't go near you again even if you _paid_ me. I might just die of toxic shock if you ever touch me with those worms you call 'lips' again." He smugly replied.

"I'd rather kill you right now" The pinkette snarled with deep detest.

Amusement dances across Sasuke's face. He was clearly enjoying her displeasure.

"Want another kiss, Sakura..? 'Cause I know that once you get one, you can't get enough." He leaned forward slightly.

Sakura's teeth ground together. How could she have ever doubted that there was nothing more than hate towards this boy..? She should've just understood when her parents told her that she should just _stay away_.

"In you fucking dreams, Uchiha."

"Oh come on, Pinky. Why not have a go on it..? Like you've been threatening all these years?"

Sakura's fingers slowly curled. Of course she wanted to. But she wasn't about to know that her actions would satisfy his amusement.

'_Just ignore him'_ She sullenly muttered to herself, taking a deep breath and unclenching her hand.

"Tch. If you can't do it, then don't bother saying empty threats." Sasuke stated, looking at the face of his enemy.

'_Don't let it get to you…'_ Sakura chanted in her head.

"Just like your father."

That last comment sent Sakura over the top. She had never felt so angry before in her life. She felt like screaming, hitting, throwing and cursing all at the same time.

A few seconds after the last word escaped Sasuke's mouth, Sakura's coiled fist had connected with his jaw, echoing with a sickening '_Crack!'_ sound.

Sakura watched, almost in slow motion, as the handsome Uchiha was sent hurling several feet away, his body dropping to the floor with a thud.

Sasuke remained on the floor, motionless. The rest of the room has gone pin-drop quiet, with the only sound coming from Sakura's frustrated pants and her sweating, angered face. Her hand was still locked in the position it was like when she punched him, her eyes blazing with a million fires.

A few heartbeats later, The black-haired teacher, Kurenai, runs frantically over and knelt down by Sasuke's fallen body.

"Sasuke-san? _Sasuke!_' She called, panicked as she checks up on him.

The black-eyed boy blinked, his eyes hazy before letting out a small groan and whipping the small trickle of blood off his mouth with a fist. He flinched slightly on the contact of his fist to his injured jaw, before he caught sight of Sakura's fuming stance and his eyes narrowed.

Sakura exhales deeply and watched as Kurenai straightened her posture after assuring herself that Sasuke had no further damage.

In the next moment, Kurenai whirled around, her tangled hair whipping across her face like a whiplash. She was, of course – furious.

"**What the ****hell**** was that!**" She screamed, not even bothering to tone down a pitch.

Sakura felt numb. The kind of numb where she couldn't talk or speak. She was slightly flabbergasted of her actions. She could only stand there and stare at the screaming face of her teacher, shocked still.

Completely and utterly speechless, Sakura could only listen at the shrieking teacher.

"**What kind of stupid girl are **_**you?**__" _Sakura flinched, Kurenai had spat out the last word like she was an wild animal. "**You're ****punching**** people now? Can't you control yourself? Because if you Because if you ****can't****, I don't **_**want**_** you here!**"

The maroon-eyed lady paused, before calming down slightly and taking a deep breath. "In fact, I don't want you here."

Sakura didn't know what to feel. She felt so many emotions it was like her nervous system had temporarily shut down, refusing to make Sakura feel anything but the beating of her own heart.

"Out," Kurenai-sensei stated solidly "-and don't come back tonight. Come to me next time and we'll discuss your problem." She finished.

Still feeling like a windup toy, Sakura robotically walked out of the room aware of the many stares and faces watching her.

* * *

><p>Sakura continued to walk. She had been walking for hours. It was already dark, but she saw an old park, with a rusty old swing. Taking a silent sit on it, Sakura leaned her head slightly on the copper-rusted chains, absent-mindedly picking off the chipped paint.<p>

She didn't know why, but salty tears dripped from her face, slowly leaking like juice from its plastic packet. She couldn't concentrate. That was the last thing she could do. She needed Sai. Badly.

He had been her compass, but now he was gone and she felt like she kept of taking the wrong path.

She sighed. She needed to apologise. To Sasuke. And to her teacher too.

'_I have else it will screw me over. And I need to figure out what I feel for him'_

She could still remember what she felt when she saw his usually strong, confident body fall. And even though she didn't know why, she knew the feeling. Seeing him crippled for a second, she felt-

_-Heartbroken_.

The pinkette got up from the old swing, it creaking with the release of her weight. She then trudged home, wiping the leftover tears from her eyes. However, she knew that there would be no comfort tonight.

* * *

><p><strong><span>R<span>**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Forthehungryhippos.


	11. Recast

Volit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Legal Pad;<strong>

****It's been a while. How has everyone been? Thanks for sticking around. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. And the inspired book for this story isn't mine either

_For my reviewers:_

**- Anonnymous Blossom: **Hi, thanks for reading. Glad you like my story and enjoy this chapter.

**- lovely123****:** Really, now? I hope I didn't keep you with the suspense. Please enjoy!

**- river of the sand:** Great to hear from you again. Hope you don't get choked up on their emotions this time round too! xD Enjoy!

**- ElitexD: **I'm glad you get what I'm trying to portray. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**- NiikoInPanicMode: **The Hippos are very happy. Itachi's coming up soon, so just hold on a little longer. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>◊▫ 星の十字 ▫◊<p>

Hoshina no Kurosu

Juuichi

改鋳

Kaichu

* * *

><p>Two days later, Sakura woke up feeling as bad as she did before. Her eyes were still blotchy and bleary, her head reeling with nausea. Her hair felt greasy and stiff, probably matted from all the turning and tossing as well as the sweating from her sleepless nights filled with the same reoccurring nightmare:<p>

_A few seconds after the last word escaped Sasuke's mouth, Sakura's coiled fist had connected with his jaw, echoing with a sickening 'Crack!' sound._

_Sakura watched, almost in slow motion, as the handsome Uchiha was sent hurling several feet away, his body dropping to the floor with a thud._

_Sasuke remained on the floor, motionless. The rest of the room has gone pin-drop quiet, with the only sound coming from Sakura's frustrated pants and her sweating, angered face. Her hand was still locked in the position it was like when she punched him, her eyes blazing with a million fires._

Her hands still felt clammy and twitchy from the memory. She had walked out of the auditorium with her heart in her throat, humiliation and puzzlement printed on her face.

Sai was long gone, probably facing his own troubles and Sakura couldn't help but feel bitter emptiness without his company. Without anyone there to tell her what she should do – what she should've done.

After missing two days of school, she didn't know how she was meant to face Sasuke. Kurenai's furious face flashed back into her head. She didn't even want to picture the consequences to her actions.

* * *

><p>Her hands were chilly compared to the harsh wind. Wisps and tangles of her own hair flickered around her form like whiplash. Sakura hadn't gone to the coffee shop this morning. Without her usual partner in crime, the place was just a chasm of caffeine, snobby girls and the occasional drama.<p>

Her battered sneakers made silent thuds against the pavement along her journey to rehearsals. Every step she took clenched painfully behind her ribcage. Her mind boggled the different aspects she should use to approach those already there. Should she be calm? Sad? Confident? Nervous? It had seemed like every kind of approach was out of place.

'_If Sai were here, he'd tell me to just be honest…'_ The peridot eyed girl admitted to herself.

* * *

><p>She stood outside the looming double doors of the drama studio. It had never looked so intimidating in her life. In fact, up until now, it had always been the doors to sanctuary; the clear, open stage so wide and inviting. So why should she start to feel scared now? The Haruno had managed to pull herself together after two days of running away. Or maybe she had just placed her mind in a temporary state of numbness before she had to face all their faces, especially the Uchiha's.<p>

But she knew partly that it was just because she was scared. Sakura thought back to the twitching, flipping, heart-thumping, lingering, crawling feeling she had the moment his lips touched hers. The same one she had when she saw him give her that slightly shy-arrogant smile – smirk? – the day after. In fact, thinking back to it and the dark eyed boy still made her toes tingle and back sliver. From what, Sakura didn't know. But it was obvious. What she felt then and what she felt now was similar. That feeling still hadn't gone away.

She stopped thinking when she recognized voices coming from behind the doors. As hushed and murmured as they were, she could instantly recognize her drama instructor speak.

"So, Karin, if you can just go from '**Gallop apace, you fiery-footed steeds'**, ok?" Her matured, octave voice commanded

Sakura felt her heart squeeze painfully, from both confusion and nervousness. She definitely recognized that line. Those were _her_ lines. A gasp caught in her throat and she had to shove down the urgent feeling to throw up.

Of course! It had been so obvious. Mrs. Kurenai had _warned her_: if she jeopardized the production of the play, Sakura would immediately be cut.

Her legs were unsteady, her hands blindly shivering by her sides as the young pinkette stood in front of the double doors, not even wanting to think about what was shown behind them and on the stage. The urge to throw up, to scream, to cry, to go berserk slowly bubbled up in her as she pushed them down, taking a deep breath and clenching her fists.

'_No. Kurenai-sensei would __not do that__… would she? I'm perfect for Juliet. I-if I just explain or something… I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding!'_Sakura reassured herself.

Steeling her mind and slowly inching the metal door open, Sakura caught sight of Sasuke, as gorgeous as ever, standing on the right side of the stage, studying his script alone. Sakura felt her choke up again. If was different to be seeing him in her dreams - his falling figure slowly replaying in her mind. But after two days of not visually seeing him, Sakura felt her head throb. It was more painful to see him in person.

Sasuke's face was recovering miraculously. The swelling and bruising of his jaw were gone, none of the physical reminder present, only the mental scars.

His arms were gesturing to himself, perfect lips synching with the line he was reading to himself as he concentrated hard. He had never looked more beautiful. Or maybe it had just been Sakura's imagination, compared to how she saw him last.

However, that was not to sight that had Sakura's stomach burning like hot lava.

In the center of the stage was Karin, acting her heart out and holding a paper – the script, most likely – and dramatically gesturing while Kurenai was by her side, nodding enthusiastically, also holding a copy of what was in Karin's hand.

The red haired teenager took a pause, stopping for suspense before saying her last line:

"**But Romeo's name speaks heavenly eloquence."**

Karin whirled around, her bright hair flicks like real flames as she faced the older woman. She smiled wickedly, her arms gripped her script with confidence.

Kurenai cleared her throat slightly before speaking "I know this must be awkward for you, Karin, but I can't have rivalry between cast members. It's not fair for the rest of them…"

Sakura felt fury sweep through her figure. She was too angry for words. Never in her life has she felt more furious. White knuckles were hard against the metal panel she hid behind. And angry, invisible tears of frustration bubbled uncomfortably behind her eyelids. It was just too hard to watch.

'_I have to stop this'_

In a burst of confidence, Sakura pushed the door all the way before strolling in, her head high and an air of pride all around her. She steadily walked towards the stage. All eyes of the cast present were stamped on her lone figure. Dead silence followed her clicking of footsteps.

Sakura kept her eyes intently focused on a grim Kurenai and a suddenly nervous Karin. She managed a small smile, as she walked up the stage, as if she hadn't heard their prior conversation.

The rosette carefully let her eyes drift towards Karin. Whose are filled with embarrassment and guilt, but Sakura knew better than that. Behind those auburn eyes were feelings of hidden pleasure.

Sakura caught a glance of Sasuke as well, who were looking straight past her, as if she wasn't even there. But his expression was what hurt her most. They were blank, void of emotion. Something that he had never shown her before. When he had previously glared at her with boiling ill hate or resentment, at least Sakura knew he felt something. But this… it was too much. Almost like he didn't see her.

Sakura let out a sigh. She knew this was going to be tough, but she came here to do what she had to and by hell, she was going through with it.

"Sasuke-" Sakura said, but bringing her voice to even speak his name almost stopped her "-I'm so sorry-" Sakura continued, voicing all the sincerity she had within her "-I'm sorry I hit you. I was out of line. _Way _out of line. And I can't believe that I let my personal feelings towards you get in the way of my professional behavior. I'm ashamed and I hope you can find it somewhere within you to forgive me… because I really do feel bad about my actions."

The rosette took a deep breath to nervously glanced back up into his black-spinel stoned eyes. His are as blank as before, but he lets out a silent nod and Sakura felt as if the huge stone she had been carrying on her shoulders have finally been lifted off. However, it wasn't over yet.

Sakura's green eyes flicked over to meet her teachers.

"Kurenai-sensei… I owe you an apology too. I apologize for the way I acted yesterday even after you had warned me before about it. I won't let it happen again." She choked out.

Sakura studied the older woman's face closely. She seemed skeptic but lets out a smile.

"Good. Thank you, Sakura, and I hope you can keep a lid on your emotions in the future" She speaks responsibly.

The Haruno's pink head bobs in acknowledgement, happy that she had accepted her apology without trouble.

"Okay,-" Sakura breathed in "-so what are we working on, today..?"

From the corner, Sasuke coughed slightly and walked down the steps of the stage to stand by the bottom.

Karin bit her bottom lip while Kurenai looked at Sakura with an unreadable look.

"I've offered the part of Juliet to Karin." She declared.

Behind her ribcage, Sakura's heart stumbled and skipped. Painfully. The bile of feelings she felt before she walked in her came tumbling back up in such a strong force that Sakura felt that she might regurgitate it. Goosebumps flecked her arms and legs, the lights of the studio were almost blindingly bright while she struggled to gain composure. Her palms were clammy again and she felt as if she couldn't hear but when Sakura's voice spoke up again, it was almost as broken as what she felt.

"_W-what_?"

Kurenai continued to look at Sakura with the same expression, only now with a hint of pity.

"I said… I offered the part of Juliet to Karin – and she accepted."

A raging inferno blared up somewhere deep within Haruno Sakura. She turned to Karin with pure murder in her heart. But she can't seem to find the words which race through her mind. She wanted to scream, let out that thrashing, sorrowful voice behind her throat, to let her have it. All kinds of feelings that would express even an _ounce_ on what she felt. There were so many feelings behind her. So many that her heart throbbed painfully, that made her head reel with dizziness. The pounding load of emotions, the feeling to throw up, the feeling to cry, the feeling to scream, the feeling to collapse, all drummed heavily on her. Never in her life had Sakura felt more ashamed of herself as well as angry, horrified, jealous, confused and devastated.

No words could place her thoughts. It was like she was oblivious to the world around her, deaf to all sounds.

And while she was as numb and blind as could be, Sakura could see what Karin had done.

'_This… this has been what she wanted from the start…'_ A small voice told her. It made sense. The rumors that she purposely started was all to fuel up this one cause and Sakura could not _believe_ that she had lost her part… to Karin.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but Kurenai-sensei thought it was better if I was Juliet, since I don't have the history with Sasuke-kun that you do…" Karin started, but stopped when she noticed Sakura's blank response.

The auditorium is dead with silence for just a heartbeat.

"Sakura…" Kurenai murmurs, sounding genuine. "I can't risk this production failing because of fights. I'd hoped that sparks would fly between you and Sasuke on stage but you showed that it was probably too much for me to ask. You're an amazing actress, but I think it's best for you to step down."

'_Step down? __**STEP DOWN**__? __**What the hell!**__' _ She internally screamed. Pale fury soaring like lightning, impaling her body to stone to the point that the rosette couldn't move to do something to her teacher even if she wanted to.

Kurenai looked back at Sakura with pity and she knew she had no choice. The decision was made.

Sakura felt her anger go out with a light, only to be replaced by all the sadness and devastation she felt before. Sakura nodded back, not trusting herself to speak. The massive lump in her throat swelled and her body even feels painful to move. It was like drowning… slowly, painfully.

'_I have to get out of here…'_

The viridian-eyed girl ignored the river building up on her tear ducts, blearing her vision and swimming around her sight. Her lips cracked into a big, trembling grin that almost made everyone in the room to flinch.

"Well!" Sakura's voice cracks painfully with forced happiness. "I'd better get going! No sense in me staying here anymore..!" Her voice fades and ends with the emotions that she is trying so desperately to hide.

The cast and teacher watches as Sakura breaks into a full sprint, her arm coming up to her face to shield her eyes as her mouth curved into a sorrowful grimace. Tears start to spill downwards onto her cheek and her wrist rubs painfully onto her eyes, wishing that she was unable to cry.

Sakura's feet run down the stage stairs and past Sasuke, who is staring at his shoes, and out to the corridor, her voice whimpering quietly while Sakura fought control to hide the sound of her sobs.

As Sakura's shoes stumble and race outside, she could feel a voice shout behind her.

"Wait! Sakura! Are you alright?" Karin called out from behind, her high heels unable to help her catch up with Sakura's sprint.

'_No chance'_ Sakura says inwardly. Her feet take her faster than ever, running away from the studio, away from Karin, away from everything behind her while she slowly broke down.

When the adrenaline from her emotions finally dies out, the pinkette notices that her own body has carried her to the heart of the Orchard – to her and Sai's secret place.

Sakura's head is still spinning as she collapse into a heap of grass and she finally – _finally_, lets out the devastated cry of her heart. Sobbing uncontrollably, her shoulders heaving and her crying eyes shut tightly as her hands fisted the place above her heart, hoping that she could stop the maddeningly painful beat of it. To numb it. To stop it.

Hear voice continues to crack with the sound of her cries. Only to be joined by the hiccups of her short breath and humorless chuckle at how broken she is.

When the cries start to subside into a quiet sob, Sakura noticed soft footsteps behind her. Familiar shoes stop by her side as the person sits down.

Sakura's blotchy, tearful eyes meet up to see Sai's.

"Hey…" His comforting voice speaks out.

Sakura felt her body tingle as her face breaks out into a true smile. She can't find the words to explain her happiness of his return but she suddenly didn't feel like she needed to. His pale hands reach out and pull Sakura into a brotherly embrace. He stroked her hair soothingly and patted her back. Now buried between his neck and shoulder, the Haruno breaks out into another wave of sobs, this time silently thanking the comfort that Sai brought upon his return.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope<strong>

**You**

**Review**


	12. Fog

MisoHime

* * *

><p><strong>MisoHime's Note;<br>**I haven't updated in a long time. For that, I apologize.  
>I've recently graduated from High School, and have officially ended schooling. I will be off a break until my College starts up, so hopefully I have a bigger opportunity to continue on - especially with this story.<p>

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi .

For my reviewers and all of the readers:

- **mommy-chan:** Thank you very much, I'm very flattered that you find it worth reading. As I said, here is the new chapter, I look forward to hearing what you think of it.

- **BananaphoneBob:** Haha! Yes, I suppose that everybody has a small part to play with Sakura losing her cool. Thanks for reading!

- **Chick182: **Your review really made my heart warm up. I'm glad that you like it. I don't particularly have the best experience with writing, so it brings me joy to hear that you find my writing style interesting. Of course, Sai and Sakura couldn't be able to lie throughout their lives, especially when Sai's parents and Sakura's parents are in contact. I won't give anything away anymore, so you might have to keep reading to hear about the two.  
>Yes, I'm aware that Itachi hasn't been appearing all too often, but he will be! Soon! I promise.<br>Jealousy does play a big role in the story, feelings clashing and all that - you'd have to stay tune to see what happens..

- **river of the sand: **It certainly makes me feel conflicted when writing the story, since I wanted to link Sakura's pain to the readers. Everybody has a part to play with what has happened to her, but rest assured - this isn't the end for Sakura just yet.

- **Jhen-ish: **Thank you, thank you! Here is the next chapter!

- **Girlalicious: **Yes, poor Sakura.. I hated doing that to her. I'm sorry about the length - it was a bit of a rush to get the last chapter up. Anyway, here is the next one!

- **Alice-hime of the moon: **Thank you for letting me know how you felt about it. It seems like everyone is down in the dumps about what happened to Sakura in the last chapter. Here is the next one, I hope you enjoy it and continue on reading.

- **Kcoolkat24: **I'm flattered, thank you! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter just as much.

- ** 24kk:** Thanks for reading! It makes me happy to hear your thoughts. Here is the next chapter!

* * *

><p>◊▫ 星の十字 ▫◊<p>

Hoshina no Kurosu

Juuni

十二

Kiri

* * *

><p>The familiar ring of her alarm clock brought a sheer sense of awakening for Sakura the next day. Without bothering to lift her head from the mountain of blankets and soft-cushion pillows, her slim, pale hand stretched out, lazily grazing over the bedside table to feel for the cold plastic of her alarm clock. With her eyes cleanly shut with dried tears of the previous day and an awful, cold weight hanging around her mind, Sakura couldn't help but feel that the morning was blissfully unaware of the traumatic and most ego-shattering event that took place the previous afternoon.<p>

Cicadas and blue birds whispered in crisp tones, they sharp tweets and chirps contrasting with the pinkette's dull and gloomy mood.

_'It's like their mocking me'_ Her bitter self thought.

Slinging her arm on the side of her bed, Sakura's arm accidently collided with an object.  
>It fell with a terrible 'thump', the weight of it of something heavy and enough to make Sakura flinch within her cocoon of cotton.<p>

A harsh, pained grunt sounded from the bottom of her floor, causing Sakura to turn and pull herself up-right - startled. Her sudden movement caused the light leaking from her bedroom window to sting her eyes, bringing new tears. Ironically finding herself still able to shed more tears, the young girl drew a lazy yawn, rubbing her eyes and temples to rid of the sleep-induced haze.

Shuffling was heard and the pink-haired female drew in a cautious breath, slowly leaning over her side to look at the foot of her mattress.

"Ugly, you certainly know how to wake a guest." A lazy drawl called out between the bundles of cushion, which had shifted around in the dark from what used to be a makeshift sleeping bag.

Bleary eyed and unfocused, Sakura blinked, her mind working through a quagmire.

"S-Sai..?"

"Who else?"

Not responding, Sakura felt a wave of nausea hit her, making her stomach clench uncomfortably, while her throat closed up to the familiar gut-heaving pain stirring between the depths of her belly. A merciless pain stung at her temples as she worked through the events of yesterday. Sai was here. Sai was _home_. That meant that she had her dearest friend back.

That meant that she really did lose her part. To _Karin_.

Reaching down with effort, Sakura picked up the fallen book. A copy of Romeo & Juliet, the same one she had had since birth. The memories seemed to have found a sequence yet again and Sakura was tearfully reminded of the events of last night. A blur of crying buckets of tears, clinging to Sai while he awkwardly patted and stroked her hair, stuffing her face with pizza and diet coke, wailing and just wasting the night until she could no longer remember the heart-wrenching feeling of seeing Karin uttering the words she had been born for.

Numb and devoid of feeling, the rosette placed the hardcopy of Shakespeare back in its place before pulling back and crawling to the secure warmth of her comforter. A part of her hoped that it would bury her entire soul, just to keep her from facing what she knew she had to move on from.

"Sakura," Sai's familiar voice called.

Ignoring it, she wiggled herself deeper, reeling with self-pity.

"Sakura"

With a hard pull, the presence of her blanket and pillows were ripped away, leaving her bare and exposed - vulnerable.

"You can't keep hiding forever." The truth in Sai's words were more than she needed. He was right. But she didn't want it - she didn't want to hear what was right when everything had gone wrong.

Slim, strong fingers wrapped around her forearm, another pale arm winding itself around her waist and heaving her to an upright position once more. Hissing to herself, Sakura cast a sour look at her companion. It was times like these, when he was so _male_ that it made Sakura feel utterly empty and pitiful that Sai couldn't be straight.

His dark eyes peered at her with protective determination. He wasn't letting her out easy.

"Get up, Ugly. Shower, coffee, school."

Sighing deeply through her nose, Sakura nodded with limp energy. She was beyond drained. Her joints ached and muscles protested from the strain of her ambitious run yesterday. Before anything, Sakura wanted to let go and curl up - locking herself away.

Nonetheless, Sakura allowed Sai to lift and haul her into the vanilla and disinfectant-smelling bathroom. Stumbling into the shower with uncoordinated feet, she shivered at the cold feeling of her bath quarters, stripping with slow, unpractised movements once the door had been shut.

Sai was most probably doing his best, knowing him. Feeling terrible about forcing her closest friend to take care of her when he had just managed to escape from his parents, Sakura slapped herself lightly on her cheeks, shaking her grumpy attitude and letting the warm water wash away the remaining traces of her post-depression hangover.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, Sakura and Sai entered their usual coffee hotspot. Ditching the groups of morning students and customers by the booths at the back, the pair hustled onto the barstools by the counter. This particular morning seemed to be extra noisy. With double the amount of patrons clucking around the coffee house.<p>

Still feeling a little worn out, Sakura distracted herself with a thorough inspection of the menu while she waited for Sai as he ventured back into the crowd.

Her faded-green eyes wandered aimlessly through the words and letters that spelled out the selection of beverages. Taking a breath to soothe her foggy mind, Sakura's gaze wandered over to her partner.

Sai was groomed to his typical attire, his short hair slightly ruffled, either from the wind during their walk, or from the ragged disruption she caused the previous night. It was like he had never left at all. Sakura couldn't help but feel both relieved and guilt for getting so caught up with her own issues.

Sometime, during the mash of pizza and coke, Sai had told her he had been worried about leaving her, missing how he had led his life up until his parents 'uprooted' him. So he had packed up his bags, stirred up a storm right after getting settled at his camp, hailed a taxi and returned, unloading at his new place with an old friend, Yamato - only to find his dear friend tearing her eyes out in a crumpled heap. A new wave of appreciation flooded Sakura . What had she done to deserve Sai's company?

"Anything I can get you..?"

A sudden voice snapped Sakura from her daydream. Turning to look at the owner of the purely feminine voice, the pinkette found herself face-to-face with a very pretty lilac-haired woman. She was older than she was - probably by two years. Her face light in complexion and smooth to the last eyelash, her sunset eyes framed with heavy magenta makeup. A delicate silver stud decorated the skin right below her lower lip.

"Um, yeah, a mocha-" she regarded Sai "-and a espresso shot for me. Pure - no foam, no milk, no sugar. My senses need the boost."

The older female's lips twitched into a smile as she wiped her hands on the deep gray apron before jotting down the order on a slip.

"Rough night?"

Sakura allowed a bitter laugh/sigh out "Rough doesn't cover it."

Turning to hand the slip to a co-worker, the purple haired female outstretched a welcoming hand "Hah, I'm Konan, nice to meet you."

Slipping her own hand to her offered one, Sakura slipped on a shy smile. "Sakura. You're.. a member of Akatsuki, aren't you?"

An eyebrow went up as they shook. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I recognized you." Sakura shrugged. It was hard for her not to be aware of the members of the popular town band - Akatsuki. After all, her current pursuer, stalker and outrageous creeper-of-her-potentially-most-hated-rival's older brother, Uchiha Itachi was the band's lead guitarist and backup singer.

Konan quirked up a sly smile, "We're playing tonight. You should come."

"Come where, Ugly?" A smooth tone approached.

Sakura turned her head slightly to catch Sai's questioning look. He settled down into the barstool next to her, switching focus to the older female across the bar counter.

"Um, Konan-san here," Sakura informed "was offering us an invitation to watch her band play tonight," the rosette offered a half-hearted shrug, honestly curious to attend "I thought it would be fun, you know, since we didn't have particular plans."

Sai's eyes flickered unsteadily to the smirking Konan and back to Sakura. "Hm."

"Anyway, we're playing at around 8. The theme is 'Masquerade' tonight, so bring a mask and dress nicely. it'll be cool if you could drop by." The tangerine -eyed woman turned to serve their coffees before nodding at the younger girl and departing to attend to other customers further down the row of chairs.

Sakura took a sip of her bitter coffee, nodding happily at the rough taste that smoothed her mood. Her mischievous eyes flickered over to her companion.

It seemed like Sai was expecting her gaze. ".. Are you sure about this? How are we even going to get in?"

Pushing back a strand of pink that had fallen in sight, Sakura took a particularly big gulp of scaling hot coffee. The tangy flavour evening out the texture of her dry, sandpaper-like throat. She couldn't help the slight excitement that leaked into her jade eyes as she met with Sai's gaze over her espresso mug. Her mind was rebooting - conjuring up plans for the night and working the kinks.

"It'll be fun. I need fun. Plus, I've got a plan - so leave it all to me!"

* * *

><p>Hours later, when the swarm of students finally flooded past the gates of campus, Sakura's hesitant footsteps echoed lightly on her way to the Drama Auditorium. School had just ended, meaning that most of the remaining students lingering were the scholars who had nothing better to do than coop themselves in the Academy's library. None of the others wasted their time remaining around the massive halls, for that, Sakura was relieved. Even though there were officially no rehearsals for the play today, the rosette couldn't escape the tight knot around her gut and the possible encounter with the present crew members that could possibly cause her heart to drive with shame.<p>

Could her footsteps be any louder? With a shaky breath, her feet fell one after another, veins tingling like a terrible spy, right in enemy quarters.

'Don't be ridiculous!' Sakura chided herself. She had any right as any other student - cast or not - to be able to walk into the auditorium. There was no practice today - she would be safe. Or at least.. she hoped she would be.

With a trembling hand, Sakura forced a burst of adrenaline to push her final way, not giving herself a chance to turn and flee. As expected, most of the lights of the auditorium were switched off. Without the majestic lighting, the entire stage seems bleak and empty. These were one of the rare days when not a soul would be seem in the large theatrical hall, and the room, in all its glory, was devoid of a stranger's presence. Back in the day, Sakura would take joy in the rare occasions that it was empty. She would bask in the still air and vast walls - now it just felt cold. Unfamiliar. Unwelcoming. Haunted.

By the centre of the stage were two figures. Small in comparison to the massive hall. One was more curvaceous, the other fit and athletic. It took a few more steps closer to the stage than Sakura would have liked before she recognized the two Drama heads - Kurenai and Anko.

Kurenai was looking rather disarray. Even more so than her usual self after her time with Asuma. Her well-fitted wrap dress was crumpled and bunched around her thighs as she stretched on her place on the ladder, tweaking with what Sakura saw was a flickering light-bulb.

From the bottom of the ladder, Anko sighed heavily, running a hand through her choppy locks with exasperation.

The raven haired woman on the ladder scuffled awkwardly down the steps, pulling at her dress. Clearly she had given up on fixing the flickering bulb - instead choosing to descend and turn, catching Sakura's eye.

Masking a face of indifference, the younger pinkette pursed her lips with pride. This woman had chosen to pick Karin over her. She had sealed Sakura of what she worked and wanted - but she would not give her the satisfaction of her pride. Actress or not, she had more to offer, and if they didn't see fit that she belong on stage, surely there must be something she could do.

The strong stiletto heels of Kurenai's sounded and bounced off the empty room with a intimidating 'clack'. Lips turned to a sympathetic smile as she strode over a few paces to stand a few meters away from the green-eyed student. Her stance was cautious, but it felt as though her place on the stage was much too similar to a judge sentencing a felon with a very impressive alibi.

"Sakura," Tone loose - casual. Red eyes gleaming under the flickering, annoying light bulb. Whilst it suggested a comforting tone, it did nothing to hide the apprehensiveness in her smile. "How are you?"

_'How do you think?'_ The other, more angry side of Sakura's mind whispered. Steeling herself with iron will - back ramrod straight, she turned her jade eyes piercingly towards the taller lass. "Fine. I wanted to see if there was anything to assist" Did Kurenai catch any venom in her sentence?

Her eyes seemed startled for a mere moment, but disappeared behind as quickly as it came. "No.. there is-" hesitation leaking within the pores of her reply "-.. nothing you can assist with today."

Sakura couldn't help the boiling, scaling anger that swarmed within her heart. Pushing it down with resolve, she tilted her chin up a little higher to meet the woman's fire eyes straight on.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, my dear."

Something, somewhere, mustered up the undeniable feeling of pity ebbing within Sakura's heart - pity for Kurenai and her production. From where or why, she didn't know. However, she did know that she couldn't shield away the sympathy she felt for the middle-aged woman. Was it because she felt that the play was lost without her? Clearly not, considering that there were talents just as amazing. Was it pity over the fact that Karin had now taken over? No. Even if Sakura hated the aforementioned girl, she had been cast for a reason. Maybe not born with the same talent as she - but ability that was her in her own way. It was pity in its simplest form, and Sakura hoped that her eyes spoke the same sadness that would someday cause Kurenai to perhaps, regard Sakura as talent worth her play - anger issues aside.

"... Then I shall take my leave" Turning briskly, Sakura refused to shed anymore tears on the matter. She was done. Not her dream, but this particular incident. Let the story makers see to it that this has come to-

"-Wait!"

Halting mid-step, the Haruno turned around to face the very grim and unsure figure of Sarutobi's wife.

"I-I can offer you something else"

_'Intrigued_' Sakura thought wistfully. It couldn't hurt to hear her offer. She turned half her body, allowing Kurenai her attention enough that she could turn and continue on if she decided against her peace offering.

"I'm not offering you a role.. b-but if you still want to be involved.." Sakura perked a slim eyebrow. Not a role? What was she doing then? "... the lighting crew could use some help.. only if you want to. That's as good as I can offer."

The younger female weighed her options. The evening was fast approaching, but she took the time anyways - to carefully consider. True, lighting was obviously not something that she would be remotely interested in. Whilst not as prideful as most, Sakura sought herself to be a talent like no other. Fitting as a lighting staff - while undermining and painful, was the closest she would be able to get to the production. She found herself agreeing to most of her reasons. Centuries ago, when acting in old Opera houses was at its peak of popularity as entertainment, the industry had to weave out the weak actors from the strong. Most of the underlings sought help by watching the skilled main cast - even though they were nothing more than understudies and crew members.

"I'll take it."

* * *

><p>At around 6, Sakura found herself more alive and awake from her comatose depression that occurred only half a day ago. After scrubbing herself clean and prepped, she wandered aimlessly over a side of her wardrobe that she hardly opened. The side her mother insisted all Haruno girls should have hidden somewhere so that when the time came, she would be prepared.<p>

Pulling a cotton bathrobe, Sakura drew the door of the wardrobe across, revealing the rows of hangers that contained the girly, feminine clothing sealed away since young. Most were still hidden within their laundry bags. Each corner spilled with something fit for a red-carpet evening. From sequins to lace, Sakura bit her lip to flip through. Most were tasteful, and definitely pretty, but if she was planning to dress up and let herself out for fun for once, she wanted it to at least stay tasteful and strong.

A special dress caught her eye, right by the last row of hangers, a particular dress that made Sakura think: _'Oh, they're going to eat their hearts out'_

* * *

><p>With the sky dyed a mixture of hazy reds, oranges and purples, Sakura stepped out of the cab just around the curb of their destination. Sai followed behind in suit, with his hair tousled casually from its typical straight comb. He pulled and smoothed the creases of his blazer. A grey tie tied loosely around his neck. Behind his red mask, Sakura barely managed to recognize him. It was not often that Sai would dress up. While the evening called for a semi-formal attire at the place Akatsuki was playing at - a club no less, many had seemed to take advantage of the situation to pull out the most glittery, expensive attires Konoha seemed to have. Next to the long gowns and sparkling jewellery of the many bodies, the two students felt rather washed out in comparison.<p>

"How are you planning to get us in, Ugly?" The pale male questioned with suspicion.

"Easy, look over there." The pinkette dolled in deep green and a black mask jerked towards the figure by the entrance of the club. A young, muscular, undeniably attractive figure stood leaning against the wall. Clad in a full black and grey suit, he looked smart, sharp and drop dead sexy as any other Uchiha would be.

Sai, with his dark eyes behind the vibrant red mask, turned to look at the pointed direction, only to catch sight of the figure and darken with disgust. He faced towards the pinkette "Uchiha?" His tone was coated with obvious distain. "Uchiha Itachi is your 'plan'?"

Disregarding the fierce look that her best friend was glaring at her, Sakura adjusted her dress slightly, taking a few experimental steps towards the taller man before catching herself when a particularly harsh grip from Sai almost caused her to falter and plummet.

"No."

She cast him a desperate look. "Yes."

His grip tightened with seriousness. "No, Sakura."

Tugging with brute force, Sakura ripped herself out of his grasp before placing a comforting hand on his formally dressed chest. "Trust me."

Green eyes watched as the distrust, distain and disgust disappear slowly from the other's eyes. He was obviously not certain, but Sakura was confident, she would do it for the both of them.

Turning with a practiced heel, the female strode with grace, over to the lone Uchiha observing the mass of well-dressed ladies ebbing their way to the bouncers, hoping that one way or another, they would be allowed in. It would take a blind man not to see that Itachi was weaving his eyes to find the best-dressed out of the pack, to take his pick and scam the unlucky female who had it coming.

"Hey," Sakura stepped into his sight, playfully.

His dark red eyes snapped into immediate attention, travelling up and down the curves of her body with lustful intention. Catching the swirls of Sakura's pink hair, his eyes lighted up with recognition.

Despite being one of the most attractive and sexiest men that Sakura had ever seen, the common Uchiha smirk made her feel the urge to smack his well-sculpted face. Behind her, Sai was still glaring darts.

"Haruno Sakura-chan.." His lazy baritone huskily drawled. His eyes sparked with interest and a little something more. "I figured you would come to your senses one way or another. Didn't I tell you it was only a matter of time?"

Steeling herself to suppress the shiver caused by his voice, Sakura allowed a confident smirk to shape her lips. "And here I am," -she stepped a little bit closer- "so what do you plan to do about it?"

He countered her ambitious reply with a look that was a little too intrusive for the female's taste. He definitely had something planned for her later. Instead of answering, the Uchiha male turned to catch the attention of the bigger looking bouncer. He nodded his head at him, jerking his chin to Sakura. A pass to go.

Inwardly celebrating her and Sai's ticket in, Sakura finished it off with a little flirtatious wink at Itachi, hoping that he would believe her ploy and deceit. She stepped around the growing piles of people, stepping through the decorated and classy entrance of the club, comforted when a few paces later, she felt Sai's protective hand slid around her shoulders and away from Uchiha Itachi's hungry gaze.

Past the ruby lights and flashing colours of club lasers, Sakura blinked in the overwhelming scenery. She obviously didn't have experience with clubs and alcohol. She wasn't legal just yet, after all. The room was decked out with everything from fairy & Christmas lights overhead, to drapes of expensive decorative streamers and walls of alcohols of all kind - Jack Daniels to Dom Perignon. Far in and deep behind the masses of jumping, moving bodies was the stage, set up with Akatsuki's instruments. A DJ situated to the left, crowded with more twirling bodies, was jamming up and spinning discs of the hottest music, the bass thumping and booming with force enough to rattle somebody's teeth.

Sai released his hold on Sakura, nodding at her before turning his attention to the bar along the side. Sakura, swept among the highs of movement and colour, turned with excitement to the dance floor just as one of her favourite tunes turned on. Sai might not be a dancer, but she was - and she was planning on having fun now that she had a chance to.

Haruno Sakura twirled and spun within the massive crowd, caught up between the wires of people who were friendly enough to dance alongside her. She let out a twinkling laugh, this was what she needed after the terrible events the following night. She needed fun.

A strong arm gripped around her waist sometime in between the changing songs. With her breath caught in her throat, the female turned around to catch a glimpse of the face of her new dancing partner. He was dressed in full-black. His attire formal, but loosened casually sometime during the night. His skin was clean, the top half of his face hidden beneath the onyx mask. His hair, dark as well, was sleeked and spiked. Attractive, no doubt - but somewhat familiar. Where did she recognise him?

Beneath the mask, his eyes, the same hue as midnight, were alive with fire. So much passion that Sakura seemed captivated beneath the burning gaze. His hands were gloved, pulling her around in a motion that left her breathless. Allowing her mysterious partner lead, Sakura allowed herself to be pulled in by his loving, yet sorrowful gaze - like an old lover who was left heartbroken with one-sided feelings. Why was he looking at her like that?

Sliding closer, his hands wound around the pink-haired girls hips, timing themselves to the music that shut themselves from the surrounding bodies. Sakura felt her breath die on her lips as she drew closer, swaying slightly with light-headedness. With the same intense, alluring eyes, Sakura drew nearer and nearer, unable to pull away from the magnetism between. The centimetres blurred and faded between the distance, lips connecting despite the fast-paced atmosphere. Something ethereal joining and bonding her to this unknown man.

_'I know you... I know those eyes.. I know this kiss - these lips'_ Sakura thought with uncertainty. The sense of déjà vu and familiarity were ringing and gut-wrenchingly clear, yet somewhat unsure at the same time.

Lips together, a tingling sensation crawled up within Sakura's veins, through her very being, curling at her toes, deepening into her pores and up to the tips of her hair, soaking into her scalp. It was marvellous, the sensation. So jaw-shattering and painful at the same time. Her heart tightened like a coil. What was it about this guy that could give her a feeling so beautiful?

Pulling back with reluctance, Sakura allowed her eyes to slip shut as she encompassed and surrendered herself within the arms of the black-figure. Hands still on her waist and hips, his lips whispered over her ear, hot breath swirling with just as much intensity as his kiss. Hot electricity passed through the green-eyed girl as she jolted to the sound. It was brief, so light she wasn't even sure she caught his words between the heavy sounds of beat and bass.

Her jaded eyes flew open with sudden awareness. Goosebumps raised to the hairs. The room is just as crazy, flashing with lights and smoke, but her unknown kissing partner had already vanished among the bodies, leaving Sakura with the aftershock of their passionate encounter.

Not being able to process the sudden change, Sakura whirled in circles, occasionally colliding with dancing strangers before settling in a safe corner away from the bodies...

Cold fingers reached up to caress the warmth lingering on her soft lips, her mind reeling with the departing words her partner uttered:

_''I'm still your Romeo"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN;<strong> So, what did you think? I haven't written in a while, so I hope I am not losing my touch. I seriously appretiate reviews. Even one with a few short words. Let me know what you think of the story, or the characters, the plot, anything at all. I look forward to it.

See you guys on the next chapter.


End file.
